By Your Darkness
by VervainGirl
Summary: Pain has its own intimacy when given by the one you love. What if the man you love is sinking slowly into endless darkness where he can't hear your voice no matter how much you call him. Would you stand on the edge or would you follow him into nothingness? A heartwarming story of the one winged angel and a red haired demon found themselves loving the same girl. SephirothXOCXGenesis
1. Prologue : Beginning of the End

**A/N : I do not own any Final Fantasy Character, only my OC Maya, who is entirely my creation.**

**Summary : Pain has its own intimacy when given by the one you love. What if the man you love is sinking slowly into endless darkness where he can't hear your voice no matter how much you call him. Would you stand on the edge or Would you follow him into nothingness? A heartwarming story of the one winged angel and a red haired demon found themselves loving the same girl.****When Maya Ray joined the elite warrior group SOLDIER,****working for Shinra Electrical Power Company, she found her heart torn between her mentor Sephiroth and her ****comrade commander Genesis Rhapsodos.**

**SephirothXOCXGenesis, later Zack X Aerith, Rated for intimate scenes and mature containts in later chapters, By Your Darkness is a tale of romance and heartbreak, please R&R**

**Rates because of intimate and explicit scene in chapter 12 and violence beyond. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Beginning of The End**

_Pain…loss…torture….blood…loss_

_madman experiments...electric shocks..wires...__endless suffering..._

_touch of his lips...those kisses...our moments...gone_

_He's gone...without him...please let me die..._

My mind is shattered and my memories are nothing but fragments of my past as I hurtle towards a somber future, discolored and deprived of love. I have nothing left, nothing. Everything was gone, within blink of an eye. Everyone I loved was gone, in-between heartbeats.

My emotions, uncontrollable.

My body, nothing but a map of pain.

My eyes has dried out long enough, even tears refuse to shred these days.

I'm broken, bloodied and battered. I barely lived all these years, without him.

Without him I have spent all these years of my life in a burning inferno. Now he is gone too, leaving me alone. Sometimes I wonder, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

Memories come back, he doesn't.

I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.

It was losing me.

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

I cling to his chest, as his arms are wrapped around me "Hold on. Please. We are almost there. He told me he would wait there." He whispers against my ear, a desperate promise he would die keeping. His arms are warm enough to drive out the cold, as soft ebony feathers of his dark wings make soft ruffling sound in night breeze. His blue eyes with hint of green reflected into mine, I can see his trouble, his guilt for what he did and his love for me.

Pain.

Agony.

Grief.

Despair.

Everything melded into a dark kaleidoscope of shadows, all I want is to sleep, my body begs for release of its mortal shell to rest on the black wings of the unknown. No more hurt, no anguish, just the void, forever. To drift in endless tranquility.

"Maya" Again he pleads softly "please keep your eyes open. Please." I lean my head against his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat like a lullaby.

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

Then I hear sound of gun fire, and next thing I know they are shooting us down, hunting us to our end. We are there, almost there where WRO said they would be sending someone to get us.

Another shot.

We are falling, his archangel wing flaps. His grip tightens around me, protectively. He doesn't let go, I know he won't. We crash the ground violently, rolling nearly to the edge of the cliff where we fell. I fall on top of him, my nails digging into his shoulder.

"Are you hurt" gently he holds my face within his palms and strokes my hair, as he pulls me close.

I want to ask _"Are you?"_ Only my lips trembled and I weakly nod.

He quickly sat up and scooped me up into his arms.

"Are you two fine?" Another voice asks, running towards us "I was waiting for you two and heard gun shots" I look at the man, his crimson eyes is burning against dark night, his tattered red cape draping gracefully behind him.

"Thank you Vincent Valentine. Thank you for coming" my knight nods in acknowledgement to Vincent's presence"Please take her to safety" he says as he hands me over to Vincent Valentine. So Vincent Valentine is the everyone was talking about in that hell called Deepground

The man in crimson cape takes a good look at my fragile and broken frame. He nearly gasps "Those Deepgrounds. What have they done to her?" He unbuckles his cape and wrapped it around my shivering body.

My companion looks away, and draws out his rufescent rapier"You have no idea what they did and they have to pay for it. She has endured enough, now it's time for their suffering"

"What about you?" Vincent asks

We both wait for his answers, as he takes a deep breath followed by a brief silence. His eyes are fixed on me, I know he does't want to leave me, neither I want him to. But I know he would, he made a deal, a deadly bargain for my freedom. Like Zack used say _"price of freedom is steep" _

"I have to go. To restore my honor that I had lost long ago. It's time for my redemption. If I don't return, please take care of her, Valentine." His eyes shone in darkness, blue as the light shade lapis lazuli. Slowly he leaned to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"

Quickly he breaks away and runs to edge holding his sword open as his bat wing spreads into a graceful shape. I want to scream his name, I want to say he is all I have left. I whisper "Genesis..." and my crimson knight is already gone.

* * *

**_Please please please review...many thanks to my friend Vulthuryol who helped me in setting up things properly and beta reading _**


	2. Chapter 1 : six years ago

_**Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**_

* * *

_**Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.**_

**-Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

**Chapter One : Maya**

**Six Years Ago...**

**"**SOILDER Maya Ray, you have been promoted to 2nd class" Director Lazard Deusericus announced "You have been assigned under the tutelage of General Sephiroth for training. Congratulation for making it to the 2nd as the first women ever in history of SOLDIER" He shot me a confident smile as I weakly stared the silver hair general standing before me, wearing a grim look on his face, clearly suggesting he was definitely not pleased with Director's decision. Beside him stood the infamous commander Genesis Rhapsodos, who was known to be popular among the ladies and often being abducted by his fan clubs. Charming, as they called him, yet unstoppable with his crimson colored Riper. Surprisingly, Genesis who used to consider new talents to train every year but now he didn't have any...I wondered why. He smirked and gave me thumbs up.

_Yeah Right! I would need that soon, only if I made it alive out of training room_ I thought.

"Aw man! Good luck with Sephiroth. Heard that he's tough as hell. Hope you would survive" Zack nudged me, barely controlling his laugh at my condition. He had just been placed under command of Angeal Hewley, who was rather known to be friendly and pleasant.

_Lucky him_ I immediately felt jealous of my childhood friend Zack. For a second I wished if I had the power to swap my place with my Zack. I pursed my lips in a unsatisfactory snarl and kicked him with my boot.

"Aw Maya" he groaned and rubbed his foot with another "what was that for?" And I deliberately ignored him.

Both I and Zack grew up together in remote town of Gongaga, hearing about Sephiroth and followed our dreams to be like him, the hero of Wutai War, hailed and praised as well as feared for his excellency in swordsmanship. During my two months of time span as a 3rd Class SOLDIER, I never received a chance to meet him face to face. Truth to be spoken, the sole presence of silver haired general actually scared me but it was thrilling at the same time. Each time I saw him holding his seven-foot long katana, Masamune, my heart thumped loud against my rib cage and I used to course in opposite direction. And now fate played curled joke on me, I, out of the blue, was chosen as apprentice of that person I wanted to avoid most.

_Dear Gaia. Why me?_ I sighed as I slowly walked to Sephiroth, who was still glaring at me with his glassy green eyes and wearing an almost unreadable expression on his face, like he always did.

"When shall we begin the training, Sir?" I muttered.

"Now" he replied in a warning tone "Do not think that being a girl would earn you any privilege. You will be treated equally and trained hard in the same way as the male SOILDERs. Understood ?

What did he say? Privilege?

I didn't need one. I was well capable of earning the respect all by myself, equal as my male companions. I was here to prove myself worthy of the SOILDER title and the honor I had dreamed about.

"Yes Sir." I responded

"Call me Sephiroth. I don't care much for formalities as long as you properly follow my instruction. Understood?"

"Yes Sir..err…I mean General Sephiroth." I nervously mumbled.

"Good. Now follow me to the training room. Floor 49" He started walking.

I sighed once again and proceeded to follow him. Rude and arrogant. Just like Zack always said _"Shinra spoiled him too much"._

Why wouldn't they?_ After all Sephiroth is the poster boy of Shinra!_

"Don't worry. Shephy can be tough sometime." It was Genesis who walked beside me, running his hand through his unruly red hair. I weakly flashed a smile "By the way it's nice meeting you Miss Ray" he greeted me with an respectful obeisance, and offered a friendly handshake. I stared at him for a moment, flushed before taking his hand "If you need anything, ask me. I would be more than happy to help you."

_Why my mentor couldn't be so nice like Genesis?_ I contemplated on the thought for a moment.

"You know Genesis? I heard that" Sephiroth replied with crossing his arms over his chest "If you are done with your social introduction, I shall remind you Genesis, you are behind your paperwork and I need my protégé in training room"

"Gee Sephy…get a life man. I'm just offering her friendly help" He grinned and waved at me before leaving.

I smiled back at the crimson worrier in red coat

"Stop gawking at him and join me in the Training room, Miss. Ray" Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes, sharp and piercing as a snow leopard's.

"It's Maya, General" I replied, keeping my voice low. Miss. Ray sounded so formal and old. He must have forgotten, just a moment ago he himself made it clear that he didn't care for formalities. Now who was being formal?

"Whatever" he clicked the elevator button.

I cursed inwardly at his arrogance and stepped inside the elevator. On our way up to floor 49, none of us spoke. And he wore the same boring mask on his face.

"So what's in there?" I asked him as we entered inside the Training Room.

"You'll see for yourself. Just get inside and follow my instructions" He said, without looking at me. A sudden wash of nervousness engulfed me. This would be my first digital training session and I anxiously I looked back over my shoulder to see if he was following me.

"Ray. Stop looking back. I'm right behind you." Suddenly he was behind me, his warm breath set ablaze the hair on my back of my neck, and suddenly I became aware of the tranquility of the quite Training Room, only sounds of own heartbeat echoed against my eardrum.

And then one click and all the lights went off. I startled and bumped hard onto his iron solid chest.

"Quit jumping unnecessarily. And Focus" Sephiroth said from behind, holding me straight as I felt his bare chest heaving on my back.

And then another flicking sound of switch and I found myself standing in front of a digital Angeal, with his sword raised as he charged at me.


	3. Chapter 2 : getting acquainted

**__****Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Acquainted **

Sephiroth smirked in satisfaction as he watched his new apprentice fight inside the virtual reality system, the digital training simulator.. At first he felt little surprised when he first saw her promotion to 2nd Class, something that no women ever accomplished in entire history of SOLDIER . To his wonderment this girl actively proved herself during her digital training session where he left her facing a virtual copy of Angeal, alone. She fought and fought and fought until her limbs went tired. He immediately liked her never giving up spirit. She reminded him of his time when he was of her age. Sephiroth leaned against the door and watched the talented young girl making her way to him. She seemed so small compared to him, barely an inch over five. Her breathe was ragged and sweats bead on her forehead.

"How was I today?" she was panting, holding her sword in one hand, and her other hand was dangling beside her

"Quite impressive for the first day but you need to work hard, more" He said

It was not so easy to get praised by the great Shinra general, and she scored one on her very first day with him. Sephiroth watched her lips beautifully curved at his complement, a very genuine smile that she gave him before leaving for lunch. A smile he was not going to forget soon.

At Mess-Hall of Shinra HQ, Genesis sat with Angeal and watched their third companion walking towards their table. Sephiroth was always the best and youngest among the three, yet he was the one professional, clam and utterly collective.

"How was your first day with your new trainee?" Angeal took a sip of coffee from his cup

"Good. And she did very well. Actually I never thought her to have such kind spark. A bit stubborn but She's got potential" Sephiroth straddled the chair and relaxed a bit "How was yours?"

For a moment Angeal watched him. It was not so easy to impress the great Shinra General. Sephiroth was too perfectionist, and yet the girl made an impression.

"Zack was excellent. I put him with a virtual copy of yours actually but however I had to for his rescue though" Angeal sounded quite amused "And he received a lecture on SOILDER honor"

Sephiroth smirked "One of those, huh? Poor Zack"

Needless to say, both Sephiroth and Genesis often received lectures from Angeal on honor bravery and many things that he won't probably even remember them all. Angeal was apparently more serious. He was indeed, yet he had a hidden playful side of him.

Genesis wasn't listening to them, his mind wandered somewhere else. Recent incident and rising tension between him and his friends, that sometimes he found himself torn between his loyalty to his friends and his inner demon, especially after the shoulder injury he received inside the training room, just a weeks ago. He still felt the sharp pain on his shoulder that scythed inside his toned muscle. What worried him, that the wound wasn't healing, instead it was taking a really bad shape.

A ripple of rhythmic giggle tore him out his thoughts as he saw the girl sitting with Zack on the corner table and Zack whispered something to her that made her smile.

_Her smile...her smile...Gift of the goddess. _Genesis's poetic mind searched for a appropriate word and found none.

"Isn't that your girl sitting with Angeal's puppy?" he intervened

"She is not my girl, for your information" Sephiroth frowned "She is barely seventeen Genesis!"

"And you are seventy four my friend." Genesis taunted him "Come on Sephy, be social."

Sephiroth watched her playing with her a thin strip of her raven black hair,hanging loosely over her eyes. She definitely didn't look like a SOILDER material, rather looked innocent in her bright MAKO infused blue eyes and he could clearly see a promising future in them if she kept fighting like that she did today.

Sephiroth hissed "What are you doing?" He might be a hailed war hero, a man of tough exterior but inside he always felt uncomfortable in women's presence, especially outside his professional work space. He felt more awkward when he caught his companions, who unlike him flashed welcoming smile at the newcomers.

"Well, Seph, we are just trying to get well acquainted with your protégé. You shouldn't have any objection with that. Do you?" Angeal said, amused at his friend's awkward predicament. He couldn't help but enjoying the exciting turn of events in Sephiroth's long and boring SOLDIER carrier.

"Not at all." Sephiroth ducked his head and concentrated in his food. There was no of arguing with his friends, and he knew it too well. He shifted a bit when Maya slowly settled beside him, and offered him a small smile.

Genesis carefully studied both of them, Zack who was nothing but excited like a puppy and Maya who went rigid in chair beside Sephiroth, clearly feeling uneasy with idea of eating in same table as her grumpy mentor.

"So, Maya? Why did you decide to join SOLDIER, knowing that it might be difficult for you to match up the male SOLDIERS?" Genesis asked

"Well…."The girl lifted her long eyes lashes and directly looked into his blue eyes "I joined SOLDIER because I dreamed to be one, just like my mentor" Sephiroth felt her glance shifted to him, and that quickly it was withdrawn "And I believe if you truly desire something, nothing can stop you from achieving it. So, here I'm, just following my dream. And about matching the male SOLDIERS? I'm pretty damn sure, someday I'll prove girls are equally worthy for the title too."

_Confident but not smug _Sephiroth thought as he stole a glance of her from corner of his eyes. She was adapting the changes quickly. _A good sign indeed. _

"You exactly sound like Angeal. _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_" Genesis quoted the lines, impressed of this young girl

"Loveless, ACT III" Maya quickly replied as all the four pairs of eyes fell on her, Sephiroth nearly chocked his coffee, Genesis who was about to make more comments closed his mouth, Angeal hid his smile, Zack frustratingly nodded and muttered something under his breath.

"Great!" Sephiroth leaned back in his chair "now you sound like Genesis too" he grumbled.

"You are familiar with the work?" Genesis ignored Sephiroth's snide comment. His voice deepened with astonishment. This girl was truly a small package full of big surprises.

"I have read it few times from my father's old collection." Maya looked a little lost at their reaction

"You are my new favourite person in the entire world. Finally I have found someone of same interest as mine, I can die happy now" Genesis threw his hands up in the air and smirked

"Ray" Sephiroth who was just a silent audience of this entire conversation, suddenly spoke "I think, you are done with your lunch. Get some rest and meet me in the Training room" he stood up and walked out, without even bothering to look back

"What's wrong with him? Is he always like this?" Zack frowned

"You have no idea puppy" Genesis nodded

"Boy, how do you deal with him?" Zack curiously turned at her.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" Maya sighed, frustratingly. Quite surprised and hurt of the suddenness in her mentor's behavior.

"I better get going. It was nice to meet you all." She mumbled and proceeded to leave

"It was. Now when we all know each other, I hope we would run into each other soon enough" Angeal waved her off

Genesis watched her leave, with her heavy sword attached on her back and her ponytail danced beautifully on her back. She was different, very different from other girls he had met. Her emotions were strong and she wasn't afraid to show them. Emotions often weakened a human heart and he truly hoped her emotion won't get in her way to achieve her dreams. _A flower in den of monsters_

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading the story. I tried to follow original time lines of events just before Crisis Core. When all three of them were 23 and Sephy was youngest of the trio, although by few months. He joined SOLDIER at age of 12 and won Wutai War at age of 19. Zack was barely 17 when he made it to 2nd class.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : a softness of heart

**__****Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Maya **

**A Softness of Heart**

It's been whole three weeks since my dear mentor made my life a virtual hell. I had spend my entire day with Seph, from early morning to late evening, working my ass off in Training Room. And yet each time I looked at him, I could see his unsatisfactory scowl. He was not much a chatty person, although he had become a little friendly during our times together. Things were not easy between us at the beginning, but I guessed we both were trying to overcome our differences. Not like he was unsocial, he was just made in that way. Too professional to show his true self, like he had encased his feelings in a box and locked them away somewhere deep within him.

It's been hours since I was stuck in the Training Room with Sephiroth. He was acting pretty strange today, like he was physically present here but his mind? It was wondering somewhere else. Even his moves were carelessly graceful, as his katana danced along with his muscles.

_Only goddess knows what's wrong with him today?_

I watched him carefully before making my move as my grip tightened around hilt of my sword. As he charged at me, I deflected his attack. Our swords clashed violently, sending metallic echos through the void walls of Training Room. He placed his sheen eyes on mine; they were green as the tropical forest, even glowing in darkness like a beckoning light.

I gathered my strength and pushed him back "That move of yours is old now. You should try something new" I said

He groaned "You think? How about this one?" Without giving me a chance to brace myself for his next blow, he left the ground and swung his Masamune over his head as he advanced toward me.

"What the…." I impeded his sword with mine as he crashed against me, knocking me to the ground.

_Has he gone mad? What the hell is he thinking?_

His weight was too heavy upon me that for a moment I thought my bones would be crushed to dust. I attempted to roll on the other side and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Crimson blood dribbled on the floor by drops, as the sharp edge of Masamune sliced my bare skin.

_His bloody Masamune. But it takes lot more to defeat me just than a cut. _

I tried to ignore the pain and bite back the almost scream that made its way to throat. I struggled my way up, my breathing came out in hollow rasp. Raising my sword, I charged him again and then I heard his gasp "Ray?" His voice was suddenly filled of concern as he quickly caught me by my good arm. Dropping his blood strained Masamune , he whispered "You are hurt. I…I…didn't notice…sorry…I wasn't thinking….I….I…" he mumbled. His face turned paler than usual, like his entire face was drained of blood.

"I'm fine Seph….it's just a scratch" I tried to assured him and broke away from him.

"No..no..it's not fine. Your wounds…it's deep. Let get you to infirmary" He took my sword for me and I didn't protest.

"Can you walk?" His voice was soft, as his hand rested on my shoulder

"Gee…of course. I've cut my arm, Seph. Not my leg" I turned my heel to walk away, covering my wound with my other hand. The pain was excruciating, the Masamune must have made its way deep into my flesh.

Then I heard his panicked voice "Ray" and footsteps running towards me. The next thing I knew, my knees started shaking that I could barely stood. My visions went blank with the sheer pain, and I collapsed. But a pair of strong arms caught me, just before I hit the floor.

* * *

I didn't know for how long I drifted into darkness, floating back and forth between my consciousness and unconsciousness. I felt nothing, no pain, only relief, like my nerves had given up on any kind of sensory feelings..

"How is she now?" someone asked in a very concerned voice.

_ Angeal? Where am I? What is he doing here?_

"She is doing fine. A little weak for now. Her wound was deep enough to cause her unbearable pain, for a normal human being so I gave her painkillers. It might cause her dizziness though. But all she need is proper rest and good care for her arm." Another unknown male voice answered him

"Are you sure Dr. Hollander that her wounds won't result complications as Genesis's?" A worried voice asked. I would have recognized it from anywhere in the Gaia, and it belonged to Sephiroth.

_But why was he asking such question? What happened to Genesis? _

"Absolutely not. You can relax Sephiroth" Dr. Hollander assured him "We will release her tomorrow but as I said she needs proper rest. Her body is way too exhausted to take any more stress" Sounds of Hollander's footsteps slowly disappeared followed by a long sigh escaped from Seph's mouth as he spoke "I don't know Angeal what was I thinking before making such a stupid move. It was entirely my fault. Her, Genesis…all …" He trailed off

"Seph…..I know what you are going through. It was not your fault what happened to Genesis." Angeal continued "Seph! You have not been yourself lately. And you are pushing her too much. Stop being so hard on her. You heard what Dr. Hollander said. Her body is exhausted, tired. Give her some break. Besides you need a time off too, you work too much"

They were speaking in low voice, unaware that I was hearing them. Now I know why Seph was acting so strange. He was worried about Genesis, but what could have possibly happened to him that caused such turmoil and distress?

"You are right Angeal. I was pushing her way too much. Perhaps I shouldn't have. But she's got such high threshold for endurance." Slowly he walked to me, so close that I sensed his gaze upon my closed eyelids "How is Genesis doing?" he asked Angeal without taking his eyes of me

"Good for now but not improving, although the blood transfusion went successful." Angeal paused for a brief moment before asking"Seph?"

"ummm hmmmmm...?"

"you stayed up all the night. You should get some rest too. I'll send Zack over"

"I'm fine Angeal." Sephiroth's voice softened a bit " You know I can't rest until I'm fully convinced she's out of danger and her wound is nothing like Gen's"

_He stayed here for the entire night _a sudden shock and surprise struck me _after all he's not that heartless as I thought_

"Good to see that the great General actually cares for someone other than me or Genesis" Angeal chuckled

"Angeal! Shut up." Seph hissed as Angeal walked outside, leaving me and Seph alone. I felt truly woozy and weak, even I failed to open my eyes. I lay silent, curled inside the blanket, breathing slowly. All I felt was his presence by me as he touched my forehead that the warmth seeping through his gloved fingers into my skin. Gently he brushed the hairs off my forehead and whispered "I'm sorry Ray. I wish I could control myself. I'm sorry to put you though all these. You deserve better, much better" There was something in voice beyond my understanding, yet I felt a knot tangled inside my chest, chocking me down. Even in my subconscious mind, I leaned to his touch before I lost my remaining consciousness into a deep sleep.

* * *

******So whom do you think Maya's gonna end up with? G or S. Upcoming chapter would be focused on G mainly :)**


	5. Chapter 4 : battle of feelings

**__****Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**

* * *

**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart" ― Helen Keller**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Battle of Feelings**

"How my favourite girl in the world is doing?" Genesis said with a broad smile across his lips, leaning against the door, resting his hand on the hilt of his crimson Riper. The moment he heard Maya had been admitted in Infirmary, he immediately wanted to visit her. But he was hardly fit himself. The blood transfusion went well but yet his wound was not improving, rather degrading to a bad extent.

He quickly developed a good friendship with this girl, initially based on their common interest in Loveless. She was not obsessed as him though, yet she admired the work, unlike rest of his friends.

"Gen. Finally you've got time to visit me? And with red roses and Dumbapples?" She pursed her lips "Don't you think red roses are bit too cheesy for my taste?"

"huh… I thought you know me that well. Red is my thing." Genesis grinned and walked inside with a basket full of Banora White and a bouquet of red roses. He eyed Zack who was sitting beside Maya "So puppy, taking good care of her?"

"Like always" Zack nodded.

"So when are they gonna release you?" He asked as his eyes quickly fell on the white bandage that wrapped around her arm,

"Tomorrow, perhaps." Zack replied for her in a warning voice "and if two are going to discuss Loveless again, I will burst into flames."

"You have no sense of literature Puppy." Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Whatever….you two carry on with that stupid play, fussing about Loveless. I better go and see what's taking Seph so long to do the formalities?" Zack stood up. Quickly he pulled Maya into a deep hug and patted her back "Take care. I'll be back soon"

"Formalities?" Genesis raised a brow at her.

"Well, Seph admitted me here, so he is filling up the formalities for my release" Maya explained as she tried to reach for the water glass, but quickly drew back her hand as she winced in pain.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Genesis quickly grabbed her and pulled her close, slowly brushing his finger around the edges of her bandage. His heart twitched at her expression, the way her entire face flinched. He desperately wanted to wrap arm around her in a momentary urge and kiss her pain away but he swallowed his thought. He just couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain.

"Thanks Gen." She pulled herself up slightly against the pillow and rested her head "I'm doing better. They gave me strong painkillers. I rarely feel the pain."

"Then you definitely shouldn't give much pressure on your arm." Genesis pulled the blanket over her and noticed a fidget looks in her blue eyes. They were fixed on him as if she wanted to ask him something but somehow she was hesitating.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"Nothing" She nodded and looked back at the blank white wall of her room

He didn't force her anymore. He knew she won't tell until she decided to. In last few weeks, Genesis had gotten well acquainted with her nature as they quickly formed a bonding. He could tell by one look at her face that she wanted to ask him something but she was struggling inside, debating if she should ask or not.

"Gen?" A voice from the door called as both Genesis and Maya turned their head to see Sephiroth was standing there with a folded paper in his hand

"Hey Sephy" Maya greeted him with a cheery voice, her entire face lightened up with quite a hint of delight that she offered.

"Well, now your mentor is here, I better take my leave" Genesis wrapped his arm around her into a hug and whispered "take care" and that quickly he let go

"Genesis" said the silver haired general as he walked him to the door "I need to talk to you"

Genesis nodded in consent as both of them walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling? Has it started to heal yet?" Sephiroth's voice was full of concern for his friend.

"No." Genesis exhaled a long sigh "Hollander is trying though. He said he would come up with a solution quickly"

"I hope so." Sephiroth said as he shifted his gaze to the entrance of Infirmary.

"Hollander told me that you are worried about Maya, that her wound can cause degradation like mine?" Genesis's continued "Don't worry. Her wound is nothing like mine. My wound triggered my flawed genetic structure, her won't because she is a perfectly normal human."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth's face jerked up at the depressing tone of his friend and his voice hardened "What's going on Gen? You better not hide anything from me"

"_My friend, the fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains, The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess._" Genesis's voice echoed through the empty passage as he walked away, leaving a stunned Sephiroth behind him.

* * *

By the time Sephiroth entered in Maya's room, he found her sleeping. Curled in a ball, she was sleeping like a baby.

No pain across the innocent face. Only peace.

He slowly pushed close the door, carefully not to wake up her and walked to the open window. He looked at the night sky that was elaborately designed with uncountable stars and took a deep breath in the fresh air. He felt vulnerable, like everything was slipping away from his grasp. Sometimes he wanted to tear off the facade of a perfect, emotionless general, sometime he wished he could live a normal life but…but….he knew that he won't ever be normal again.

"Seph?" A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. The swordsman looked back at the girl, as she was struggling to sit up on her bed.

"Ray!" he walked to her "let me help you" he settled her against her pillow "I thought you were sleeping. Why are you staying up so late?"

The girl blinked at his softened voice, she never expected to witness such a different side of the great Shinra general.

"I knew you would be coming. So I stayed up." She said. Her voice was a sweet melody, that washed over him.

_So she knew I would be coming._ Sephiroth sighed. Last night she slept holding his hands, not letting him go as he had spent a sleepless night sitting by her bed, watching the moonlit purity. Perhaps she didn't remember the detail. _Why would she? She was sleeping like an angel._

"Well, I heard you and Angeal talking early this morning. I heard you stayed here all night" She bit her lips.

Sephiroth's heart skipped a bit with mention of this. She heard them talking. He wondered what else she had heard? Slowly he approached her and sat beside her, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"What happened to Genesis?" she lifted her dark eye lashes.

_Great! She heard that too_ Sephiorth bite back his nervousness and kept calm "It's not my place to discuss such things with you" He looked away, intended in ignoring her.

"Please?" She softly pleaded "I need to know. Gen is my friend too. And…and" She swallowed "You have not been yourself lately. I know you are worried for him, and me. Please Seph. Tell me"

His heart leaped to his throat, but he kept his voice steady "You should go to sleep now. It's been really late"

"Seph…." She placed her hand over his, her fingers intertwined with his. He wanted to move away from the contact, instead he found himself staring at her. "Please….I heard about his wounds, when you were speaking to Angeal. Tell me what's wrong with him? Are my wounds similar to him?"

Sephiroth froze at the place. _Damn!_ She heard everything…every single thing. And he snapped "You are wounds are nothing like him. Okay? You are healing…he's not" the moment those lines came out of his mouth, he immediately regretted those as he looked in her horrified eyes.

"What do you mean by his wounds are not healing?"

He counted his options to avoid her question and found none.

"Angeal, Gen and I, we three used to sneak in training room for fun. One day things went out of hand. A friendly duel between me and Gen quickly turned into a deadly face-off. Angeal intervened and stopped the fight but Genesis broke Angeal's sword with his own and it sliced into his shoulder." Sephiroth let out a deep breath and looked away from her as he continued "Gen ensured it was a minor wound. But it's been a month or more, yet it's not healing, rather it's degrading. Hollander is treating him for now. He said the Gen needs transfusion. I wanted to volunteer but…he said I couldn't. It's my entire fault….I should have stopped the fight…."

"Seph….look at me" She turned his face to her. He soft fingers brushing against his rough skin in a light touch of comfort. "Whatever happened was not your fault. Not anyone's fault. Stop blaming yourself"

"And what happen to you? It could have been worse. You could been gravely wounded or..or..rather.."

And suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep embrace. He startled for a moment, and slowly wrapped his own arms around her petite frame, holding her like a driftwood floating in a river as he breathe into her.

"I'm not dead, am I? It was my foolishness I tried to roll in a wrong direction, it was my fault. I cut myself, not you." She whispered into his ear as her finger gently stroked his long silver hair "You are doing whatever you can, don't blame yourself. Please" And she pulled herself away. For a moment Sephiroth didn't want to break away, he wanted time to freeze around them, he wanted to lean to her touch like she was his only solace but he let go, eventually. He knew he had to because he couldn't risk himself falling for such stupid emotions. He couldn't be weak. After all he was the _emotionless_ Shinra general

* * *

_**What do you guys think? There is a battle of feelings going on. What whom does Maya want? Please Please review**__...__**  
**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Things Left Untouched

_**Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**_

* * *

_**"It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone."  
― Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Maya**

**The Things Left Untouched**

"So, Maya?" Zack asked as he walked me to the infirmary "Is that featherhead still working your ass out?"

"Nope" I grinned "Seph became pretty soft these days, thanks to my injury" I rubbed my fingers over my bandage. I couldn't wait to get rid of this white patch, especially those times when I felt uncontrollable urge to itch.

"You are lucky today. At least you got a day off" Zack curled his lips "and I got an hour off. Angeal said he would be back soon."

I laughed "you poor Puppy."

"Don't you dare call me that" Zack rolled his eyes "remember this puppy is the one taking care of you."

"Awwww" I scratched Zack behind his ear "isn't that the duty of a best friend?" and he frowned in response

Apparently Seph was out on a mission today and Angeal went goddess knew where, leaving me and Zack alone all by ourselves. We never got so much time off, especially with our mentors around. Sometimes it made me wonder that we had been training for so long and eventually improving to an impressive level, but yet our mentors didn't assign us to any mission.

That was really frustrating, sitting in Shinra HQ and waiting for their green signal. I wondered when Seph would be back. It was like he had grown onto me so much. It's been nearly two months, and I had spent almost every moment of my every day with him. In Training Room, in launch time, even during my injury he spent his night awake at Infirmary by my side, but again he never came to visit me at my apartment like the others did.

_So unpredictable_

_So mysterious_

It's been only one day he was gone, and I was feeling disoriented, lost without his guidance. That night in Infirmary, he allowed me to see a different side of him, and he let me touch his tattered interior, that for a moment I wanted to take away his agony. I wanted to cease the tremendous burden he was carrying for something he wasn't responsible.

But he won't let me, I knew he won't. He barely spoke to me after that night. In our times together he remained awfully quite. But no matter how badly he tried to evade my gaze, I could still see through his green eyes to his very core that contains so much emotions.

_Rage_

_Depression _

_Humor_

_Love_

He was no mechanical mercenary made to kill. He was no emotionless being. That was just a charade around a heart that cares.

"So here we are. I will wait.…Hey, isn't that Angeal?" Zack nudged me, dragging me out of my thoughts "What the hell he is doing in Infirmary?"

"Where?" I followed his gaze and saw Angeal was leaning against the wall outside a certain chamber. By the time I saw him, he noticed us too. Wide eyed he walked over us "What are you two doing here? I thought I gave you some time off Zack?" he glared at Zack

"What?" Zack exclaimed "Stop giving me that look, I'm here with her. She accidently scratched over her bandage."

Angeal turned his attention to me "Maya. I don't think this is a good time. Dr. Hollander is little busy this time. You can come back in couple of hours"

"What's going on Angeal?" I narrowed my eyes, guessing why Angeal wanted us to go away "Is it Genesis? Is it serious?"

Angeal stood shocked for a moment, petrified "You know? How do…"

"Doesn't matter." I said coldly "It is Genesis then." I stormed past him to the door.

"Ray. You can't go inside." Angeal grabbed my shoulder "trust me."

"Would you guys tell me what's going on?" Zack looked lost, unaware of the current situation.

I looked back over my shoulder. "I'm going in. if you like it or not." I said firmly "He is my friend too Angeal and I care for him too, like you and Seph"

I jerked his hand off and pushed open the door.

"Gen…." and I froze at the sight. Genesis was sitting on bed with his back facing at me. Both my hands flew over my mouth. A red gash was running across his shoulder slowly creeping down to his perfectly tones back, spreading like an infection.

"Maya?" Gen turned his head, shocked he watched me with utter horror. "What on Gaia's name are you doing here?" he snapped.

I didn't answer, only stared at him as he jumped out of his bed and walked towards me.

"Maya? I asked you something." His light blue eyes travelled all over face through his unruly red hair that complemented his lean yet muscular build.

"Why didn't you tell me? That..that..it's that worst…" I said without even looking at him as he held me by both of shoulders to keep me straight.

"I didn't want you to worry." He whispered. He was standing so close to me, that I saw his chest rising and falling with each sharp intake of deep breath he took.

"And what made you think I won't worry now? You stupid loveless freak" I said angrily "You call me your friend and you didn't even think it was necessary to tell me. Goodness I overheard Angeal and Seph."

"I'm sorry" his uttered softly, still looking away as if looking into my eyes would rip him into pieces.

"Gen? Ray?" Angeal and Zack broke through the door and paused as he Genesis broke away from me.

"Gen…I tried to stop her. She didn't listen." Angeal tried to explain his best.

"I know Angeal….I already figured that out" Genesis sighed.

I looked at every one standing in the room as their eyes were fixed on us. I looked over Genesis who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face, and slowly I walked out of the room.

Before I stormed out the door I heard Zack saying "Now you just pissed her off."

"I know that too puppy" Genesis snapped back.

* * *

I went back to my apartment when it was still afternoon, the falling sunlight was yet illuminating Midgar beneath the clear blue sky. I was worried about Gen, and angry at the same time because he didn't tell me himself. His wound wasn't only bad, it was worse. I lay on my bed, unable to close my eyes, failed to tear my mind off from what I saw. I looked at my scar. I already tore up the bandage, only a pink line was visible.

_But his?_

A angry red slash that crept down to his pale skin, it was gruesome.

The doorbell rang. Lazily I got up from my bed, and walked to the door.

_Must be Zack._ Or so that I thought.

I opened the door and mouth gaped in utter surprise "Gen?" The red haired worrier stood leaning against the door frame, wearing a red shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His red hair shone like a gleaming flame in the dim sunlight that was peeking through the window in the end of the passage.

He flashed me one of his famous innocent smile "You look cute in your Pyjamas."

I frowned. He damn well knew how to make me smile yet I wore a cold expression "What do you want?"

Without waiting for my consent he strode inside. "Why? Can't I come to visit you? You know…" He turned to face me "you are one lucky girl to get your own apartment. I bet other 2nds must be jealous of you." He threw himself on my study chair and started flipping through the pages of my old copy of loveless "I'm giving you ten minutes to get ready. We are going out."

This was Genesis Rhapsodos I knew, always so smug.

"And what if I don't?" I crossed my arms.

"Well…" he stood up and walked over me. Bringing his face close to mine, he smiled as his hot breath washed over my cheeks "then I would forcefully drag you out in your Pyjamas. And _that_ won't be nice" he pulled away.

I felt my face burning "Don't you dare try your charming tricks on me Gen. It won't work."

He only gave me a mischievous sly smile in response, tucking a blood red lock behind his ear, exposing the winged earring on as it caught a ray of sun.

"I know, I did upset you. Trust me I wanted to tell you. But I..I don't know." he looked out the window, eyes restlessly wandered like eyes like the sea after the storm. "I didn't want you to get worried. I didn't realize you'd care for me that much"

"I do care for you idiot. Why won't I Gen? You are my friend. You always stand by me no matter what happen." I said, my voice cracked a little at the suddenness of emotion that chocked me. "Please tell me Gen...what's going on with you?" I lightly touched his back.

"You will know. Soon" he sighed and kept his voice inflexible as if nothing happened "We are going to be late. And do wear something nice. Would ya?"

He was still looking outside the window. My heart twitched a bit. I wish I knew what was he hiding, something bigger than I could possibly imagine.

A silence hoovered between us, a silence before the storm.

* * *

**_Please please please review and _****_many thanks to my friend Vulthuryol who helped me in setting up things properly and beta reading_**


	7. Chapter 6 :Those Words Remained Unspoken

**____****Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**.

* * *

**"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter."**

**-James Earl Jones**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : **

**Those Words Remained Unspoken**

The sky was a canvas of different colours, yellow, orange and pink, as they walked around the Edge. Sunset was luxury to those who lived under the chaos of busy and rushing Midgar. At least it was visible from this side of city. Maya's eyes were focused on the reddish shade of the fire ball that was slowly vanishing on the horizon, and _Genesis?_ His eyes were focused on the slender girl before him, as he leaned against his car and watched her. It felt absolutely impossible to take his eyes of her.

She wasn't wearing any makeup like other girls do; neither was she wearing some revealing outfit, yet she looked beautiful in her simple silver dress that adorned her figure perfectly, cap sleeves accentuated her slender arms and small sash wrapped around her highlighting her slim waist. Her dark hair was cascading around her face, falling over her eyes as she smiled back at him over her shoulder.

Even his beloved Loveless failed to give him words to describe the lovely sprite before him.

Genesis slowly walked over her, taking a good look at her lovely face, he stood beside her."Do you know why I brought you here?" She nodded and waited for him to elaborate. Genesis sighed and turned his attention to the oblique rays of setting sun. "….because I'm leaving for Wutai in next week."

Now she turned her heels to face him "You are leaving? Alone?"

"Yes" he quietly said "Alone."

"You look upset Gen….when are you coming back?" She lightly pressed her fingers against his arm.

He looked down at her and again looked away. "I don't know how long I would be gone. And…I didn't want to let go to this chance to spend time with you." Genesis said as he could feel her surprised gaze on his face.

_Her gaze, it made him shiver_

How would he confess what he feels? He knew he won't return from Wutai. He had plans…he wasn't coming back at all. But he didn't have the courage to tell her the truth.

_It would break his own heart, if not hers. _

_What if she hates him? What if…._

He would rather bear the burdens of unspoken words, than drag her with him, to uncertainty.

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow._

"Well, I thought….I might not be present in your birthday, and I didn't want to miss the chance. So I thought it would be nice to celebrate." He posed a fake smile. Inside he felt torn apart.

She laughed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a friendly hug "Gen…you didn't have to, but why I've the feeling you are hiding something again." She pulled away. "Is it your wound?"

_Indeed it is _Genesis thought.

The moment he learned the truth about his origin of birth and his flawed genetic structure, he felt betrayed by both his true and foster parents.

"No. Hollander said he is working on a cure." Genesis opened the car's door, bringing out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine" He poured champagne to her glass and offered it to her.

_Everything will be fine, if everything goes according to his plan._

_"_To your eighteenth birthday SOLDIER Maya Ray." He lightly touched her glass with his own, and watched her face smile grew past her cheeks in beautiful glow that slowly made him feel complete, happier even if he knew that happiness was only temporary.

* * *

Sephiroth watched the sun setting in the west and the day slipping into the evening. He looked at the evening sky, a bit cloudy. Perhaps it would rain today. Director Lazzard sent him out of Midgar to inspect the terrorist activity, probably caused by some Wutaian spy. The war had nearly come to an end, yet there was small spark of flame flicking, that anytime could turn into a fire of rebellion.

He had a busy day, a hectic one. He wasn't an ordinary SOLDIER, yet he should have felt tired, but he didn't. It felt like he was missing something, something very close to him and tendrils of that thought curled around him. And that feeling never left him alone all day even those moments he tried to get some rest.

He walked inside Shinra HQ, and wondered aimlessly. He even strolled around the training room.

_Did she come here at all, today? Did she train without his guidance?_

Her face flashed before his eyes, _panting, rasping as she gracefully wielded her sword_.

Sephiroth jerked away his thoughts and headed for the SOLDIER quarters. He went past the infirmary and stopped.

She told him, she would change her bandage today_. _

_Did she?_

He pounded his fist against his forehead.

_What was happening to him? Why the hell he was thinking about her?_

He desperately tried to avoid her in past few weeks, after the night in Infirmary, after the moment he nearly lost himself to her. He barely spoke to her outside Training Room, they even ate lunch in silence sitting in same table. Angeal said he was being rude.

_Was he? _

_Then why he was thinking about her now? _

Those feelings he was developing for her, were more than just a friendship or a companionship. He never thought he was capable of such feeling, quite new and undefined in words.

"Seph? What are you doing here?" the sweet melody of her voice rang into his ear.

_Great! Now he's hearing her voice too? _He whirled around and saw her standing just behind him.

For a moment he was too speechless to say anything, too stunned to take his eyes of her in a silver dress. The gauzy satin flowed down to her knees, in pleats, soft as a gossamer web. Smalls sequins in the sheer fabric caught the dim light of passage, making the dress gleam like a thousand stars. She looked ethereal against the spectral halo of the dim light that illuminated the passage; he had never seen anything so beautiful.

And she was real, as her smile extended to her rosy cheeks that complement her olive skin.

"What are you doing here Ray?" he mumbled, too lost to find any other words. She looked at him with amusement. Sound of her soft laughter blended into the tapering sound of rain outside.

"You are the one standing in front of my door, and you are asking me what am I doing here?" hervoice send a ripple through his body, and the next moment he felt stupid.

_He was standing in front of her door?_

He wanted to kick himself for that unknown and uncontrollable pull that dragged him here.

_But the attraction, how could he deny that?_

_He felt irrecoverably sick._

"Is it anything important Seph?" she asked again.

"No. No" he quickly answered "it's just…..just that…" the great Shinra general who had never been afraid in his entire life, suddenly felt nervous before this angel in silver.

"I….I….should go now" he said, and quickly turned his gaze but did he just caught her face fell into darkness? A cloud, darker than night perhaps?

"So…you didn't come…." She looked away too, hiding her sadness of her eyes behind those unruly tresses.

His heart ached in desire and he reached for her. His fingers crept over her face as he brushed her hair that was falling over her eyes. She shivered at his touch; the current ran through her blood, as her cheeks blushed scarlet. He leaned close to her, so close that she stopped breathing for a moment, and closed her eyes, as rest of the world disappeared before her. Gently his lips touched her forehead as he whispered "goodnight."

Her breath felt warm against his neck, as he let the warmth seeping deep inside him. He held there for a moment before he parted from her. He broke away even though he didn't want to. Stealing a glance of her face, he shifted into darkness of the passage. He knew tonight she would invade his dreams.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

The touch of his lips lingered, the sound of his voice echoed.

She glanced around, in search of him. Then she sighed and unlocking her door, she vanished inside.

He watched her, standing in darkness of the passage, hoping to find a better explanation for his action.

But the unspoken feeling on both side remained in the silent declaration of affection.

* * *

**_Please please please review and _****_many thanks to my friend Vulthuryol who helped me in setting up things properly and beta reading_**


	8. Chapter 7 : Here We Meet Again

_**Dear FanFic friends, All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**_

* * *

**"If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him."  
― Paulo Coelho, ****_By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Maya**

**Here We Meet Again**

I looked around and braced myself against the jerking sensation of the running train that was about to board on the sector 1 industrial station. As the train pulled into the station, I jumped onto the grey concrete platform. My trouser crumpled as I rolled onto the dusty plane.

I rose from my crouched position, smoothing the fabric of my SOLDIER trouser. My grip tightened around hilt of my sword, as I spotted the horde of Wutai troops running towards me. I narrowed my eyes, there are at least twenty of them.

"Be careful Ray." My mentor's voice buzzed through my earphone in a warning tone. "Remember you are not only alone, but also outnumbered."

"Oh yeah? This is gonna be fun," I chuckled.

"Always reckless." Sephiroth smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you". He disconnected the line.

"Like you even care." I mumbled and unsheathed my sword.

I ran upstairs. Wielding my sword, I deflected the upcoming bullets and slaughtered every one of the Wutain soldiers in my way.

It took me less than fifteen minutes to finish them off…..All of them.

When I reached the upper platform, I yelled over my earphone "What now? That was all, only 20 Wutaians, Sephy? "

Then I felt the sharp tip of a sword behind my neck, as the cold metal edge sent a shudder down to my spine. "You won't listen, will you? _Do not. Turn. Your. Back. On. Your. Enemy. Ever"_ His voice hardened. "Now duck."

Before I could understand anything, he shoved me on the ground. I hit the floor mercilessly as he slashed a Wutaian coming down from the ceiling above with a single stroke of his Masamune. His muscle relaxed and he lowered his sword. The Masamune reflected bright lights that illuminated the Station Platform.

His silver bangs loosely swaying over his jade green eyes as they met mine and he offered me his hand. My jaw tightened and I stood up, without taking it. "You know Seph, I could have killed the last one. I killed 20 damn it! This one would have been easy peasy."

"But you weren't careful. And if he was for real, he could have killed you." His jaw tightened as he took a step closer to me, his broad physique casting a shadow beneath as he blocked my view.

_We were so close, yet miles apart._

And it burned my chest. His was like the glorious silver moon shone among thousand blinking stars that could never be reached, could never be touched. All I could do was to look at the moon and sigh in silent prayer.

I picked up my sword and walked past him, as he switched off the simulation. The fake sector 1 station around us slowly crumpled back to the normal Training Room.

"Ray?" he called from behind. "I was just trying to look out for you."

I paused. "Then don't…." I tossed the 3D training glass on the floor and walked away.

It's been months since that night in the passage, months since Gen went to Wutai and never came back, months since I waited and waited for Seph to say something, anything. My heart grew heavy and tired of waiting as time flew without pause, days passed into weeks, weeks turned into months.

_And he?_ All he did was pretending.

_Pretending that he didn't care._

_Pretending there was no spark between us._

_Pretending that he was made of stone._

Always so good in retaining his feelings from surfacing them, yet his gleaming eyes always mirrored his emotions. Yet he would deny them, lying to himself and me.

"Going somewhere?" I turned my attention to the voice and found Angeal standing just outside the Training Room. His blue eyes danced along with his bangs that had escaped his slicked black hair.

"Yep. My time is apparently over in simulation, now I should be getting a break. Right?" I raised a brow.

"Indeed. But you and Sephiroth are requested in director's office. I better find Zack."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I suddenly felt worried, heaviness of anxiety battled within me. The last time I was called in Director's office was the time when I was promoted to 2nd Class. Did I do something wrong?

Angeal only smirked in response "I better find Zack. See you at Director's office." He waved me goodbye, as heavy sound of his boots dissipated through the empty hallway.

When I entered in Director's office, I found him sitting in front of a monitor; the large 3D screen only displayed a face, very close to my heart.

_The auburn hair, those light blue eyes, the dreamy voice. _

_Genesis!_

_Had they found something? My_ heart started beating in a rapid manner, as I stared at the screen, to those lines that scribbled information from his data files beside his vibrant image.

I wanted to ask _is he alive?_ I just couldn't bring the thoughts of him being dead.

"Director." The stern voice chocked me out of my thoughts and pinned me to reality. I didn't turn to see the owner of the voice, of course _it was him._

Seph casually walked inside, followed by Angeal, and Zack trailed behind them, like a puppy as usual.

"Zack Fair, Maya Ray" Director Lazard greeted us. "We meet again."

"Hiya" Zack waved and I offered him a professional smile.

"So Zack, Maya. I have something important to discuss with you." Lazard quickly exchanged a glance with both Angeal and Seph. "As you both know, SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis went missing during a mission in Wutai, and we have lost his location." He paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath. "Well, The Organization is pretty busy right now, so I want you two to go and investigate the current situation."

"To Wutai?" Zack couldn't hide the surprise in his tone. I was shocked as well. All these time I wanted to go on a mission, to fight for real, to become a hero, and now the chance was beckoning me, like a fire that attracts moths.

"That's right. We like to put an end to the war. It's stretching for long that it should had" Lazard leaned back to his chair, crossing his arm.

So he wanted us to go and investigate, and there might be a small chance of searching for Genesis as well.

_Genesis…_

I could see the tiny ray of starlight breaking through the endless night in small hope of meeting him again. Everyone whispered about him in a rife of rumours that spread like wildfire. They said he had vanished with a large number of 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERS, and building an army against Shinra, fuelling a rebellion. No one knew the exact truth; even if they did no one actually spoke about it. A fugitive, that he was all now.

I never believed in those rumours. Something terrible must have happened, something that was driving him desperate. His pain was too deep, too intricate that ragged an profound incision inside his mind. I wished I knew, I wished I could help him. Even neither Sephiroth nor Angeal mentioned him again.

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

I closed my eyes and inhaled a sharp breath. Those poetic lines of loveless seemed like a forgotten lore, it's been so long I heard them.

"You both have been nominated for 1st class, by your mentors." Lazard spoke "we will be counting on you."

My eyes snapped open and drifted over Seph, who was leaning against the table, eyes close and a small smile lingered in corner of his thin lips.

"Ahhh haaa haaaa. Angeal! I love you mhan!" Suddenly Zack started laughing like a lunatic, and threw himself over Angeal, sending him in a state of complete horror.

Director Lazard burst into laughter, and Seph shot me a nervous glare, half hoping that I wouldn't repeat the same.

I felt a light tingling ripple through my body. For a moment, I wanted to run in those strong arms and whisper my gratitude in a solitary embrace.

_But….I remained silent._

_ Biting back my own morbid desire and heartache, I smiled at him._

_ A tiny little smile only meant for him._

_But…..He didn't smile back_

"Zack, don't make me regret this." Angeal struggled free of his hold "Pack your things, we are leaving immediately."

"We?" I asked "Are you going too Seph?" I slowly walked over him.

"No. I'm needed here." His piercing green eyes gazed down to meet mine, his cold voice wrenched me into two.

_He is not coming then._ My face fell, a sharpened needle pricking my hope.

_Stupid me. Why did I even harbor such false hope? _

"I better go and pack my things." I said quietly. Tearing my gaze apart from those mesmerizing eyes, I slowly walked out, half expecting that at least he would bid me goodbye and wish me luck.

He didn't. He simply stood there and watched me leave.

_He won't ever understand_…._those feeling that can't be uttered in words _

I jerked away from my delusions. I needed to focus on my current mission.

To prove my loyalty,

My honor…..

My dream…..

And to find an old friend….

* * *

It's been hours since Zack and Angeal went inside Fort Tamblin, a fortress conserved by the Wutai Army. Angeal ordered me here to guard the entrance and watch over.

_Boring. _I sighed. I came here to get my hands on some real things. Not being a watch dog.

Then I heard rustling sounds and running footsteps coming from the forest nearby. My face jerked up; my eyes scanned every possible corner and the narrow paths that vanished between trees. I was very skeptical and analytic Something was definitely wrong. I unsheathed my sword, and slowly moved to the directions from where those sounds were coming. I knew Zack was capable enough to take on the Fort Tamblin, single handed. He won't need my help. And if necessary, there was Angeal to lend him a hand. But it was my duty to keep my eyes open, to see the unseen.

I didn't realize how far I walked inside the forest until a sudden crunching sounds of leaves made me stop. I looked around.

Entrapped, I was surrounded by Wutai Army; few on grounds, few on the branches of the trees nearby. They were very ordinary worriers but too many in numbers. I counted my chances. I wasn't going to run away or lay down and wait to die. If I have to die, I would die like a hero.

Wind whistled around and somewhere birds chipped And the attack began. I swirled my sword, smoothly dogging their bullets and averting their strikes. I managed to defeat few of them, injured they grunted like wild animal and their cry echoed through the eerie forest. They were too many in numbers….too many.

I was panting, heaving for breath. My lungs burned in exhaustion of the constant fight. My throat dried out. My hands stared to shake. I secured my hold around a branch of tree on which I was standing.

I focused….Few more to go. I must not give up.

I was ready to drive forward again, and then my ankle twisted violently. My grip slithered from the hilt of my sword. I slipped.

I was falling like a weightless feather, to the sudden pull of gravity. I felt lighter, airy like a wingless bird falling to earth.

But a hand caught me, the grip secured around my arm. It pulled me higher, higher and scooped me in its arm. I clung to him, whoever he was.

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end._

_The goddess descends from the sky's arm._

Through blurred vision I caught a glimpse of my savior; two luminous sapphire eyes looked down on me. Flaming red locks tickled my face, I breathed in the musky scent of cinnamon. I saw an ebony wing out of the corner of my eye; the dark feathers were intricately patterned in an elaborate display, gleaming in the moon's incandescent glow.

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

My heart tightened with sudden realization.

Genesis.

* * *

**A/N :** **From here the story actually follows the events of Crisis Core. However I made huge changes yet tried to keep the originality. I hope you enjoy the story. ****_Please please please review...And many thanks to my friend Vulthuryolwithout whom it would have been difficult to set things up properly, especially with Genesis. Also, thank you xSereneMeadowsx and SirenMist for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to correct them. Also many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going.  
_**


	9. Chapter 8 : Road of Petals and Thorns

**_Dear FanFic friends, Finally, after a long time of battle with thoughts, I finally came up with the 8th chapter. I truly hope you like it. All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me._****Please please R&R**

* * *

**"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here."**

**—Last line of LOVELESS**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Road of Petals and Thorns **

Her face was buried in his neck, her warm breath ravaging his skin. Her grip was tight around him, afraid that if she let go, she would fall. Genesis gently placed her against the smooth wall inside a cave, somewhere in the mountains of Wutai.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. His face was close to hers that he could easily breathed her scent. This moment… He silently prayed for the river of time to stop flowing around them, gifting him enough time so that he could spend his eternity looking at her celestial face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he brushed his gloved fingertips along her cheek sliding it down to her chin.

She didn't say anything, only stared at him. Her eyes were wide in utter surprise.

"I….I'm fine. I think my ankle has sprained." Finally she replied in a quiet voice. It felt like bliss to hear her voice again after all these months. He closed his eyes and let the sound of her words travel into his heart.

"Let me see." He kneeled down and slowly took her boot off, and folded the hem of her trouser. He took a good look at her face out of the corner of his eyes. She was curiously watching him.

"It's gonna' hurt. Okay?" he said, gently tracing his fingers over her smooth skin.

"Umm hmmm…" She nodded casually.

And he twisted her ankle. She winced in a pain that almost made her yelp. The next moment a broad smiled stretched across her lips as he wiggled her toes experimentally.

"I don't feel any pain. It worked, like magic." she said in a cheery voice. "Thanks Gen."

Gen… It's been long since anyone called him by that name, no one called him in such a loving voice that played a melodic tune within him.

Suddenly she lowered herself and threw her arms around his neck, startling him for an instance. Her weight felt light against him as slowly he encircled his own arms around her. He leaned into her embrace, the touch he missed for so long.

"We missed you Gen, I missed you. It's been far too long… Please come back. Everyone is waiting." She whispered.

He tore himself away, and averted his gaze. "I wish I could come back. I wish I could… But…"

"But what Gen? Why can't you?" she snapped. Pain crawled in her demanding voice. "You have to tell me, Gen. They say you have gone crazy. They say you are starting a rebellion. I want to hear the truth. I want to hear it from you." She said, gripping the collar of his red leather coat. He didn't dare to look into those eyes he knew he wouldn't have been able to control his feelings. He would break and he couldn't afford that now. He had gone far to find a cure for his degradation, coming back would simply become a morbid illusion.

But she deserved the truth; she had the right to know. He took a deep breath and slowly released himself from her grasp. "They are right Maya. I have crossed my limits to find the cure. My body is degrading and it's happening fast now. Do you know the exact reason why I hate Shinra so much?" He looked back at her over his shoulder, clearly she had no idea. Genesis sighed. "They are the ones responsible for my condition."

"How?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"They performed an experiment on me, when I was in my mother's womb. I was born under project G. They injected me with an alien cell called Jenova. They wanted to create a perfect monster, a perfect killing machine. But the experiment failed, and I was considered as the biggest failure. An abomination! They abandoned me upon my birth, gave me away to a wealthy landlord in Banora."

She sat speechless, too stunned to say anything, too shocked to comfort him. She felt something, somewhere inside her shatter, broken parts cutting at her painfully. She wanted to reach him, to put an end of his misery, to pull him out of the darkness.

"Gen…" she called him. Her voice seemed not to reach him, even though she was so close.

Genesis seemed lost in a queer sensation that gripped him. Strands of his fiery hair gleamed in the dim light of moon that broke through the falling darkness of the cave.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest_" .He intoned quietly, the ballad for his very own purpose. His voice was hypnotic that she closed her eyes and let herself be immersed into the words.

Genesis knew he had gone too far and that it was impossible to come back now. But she could come with him. He would take her far, far away from the chaos and corruption. Together they would find the cure and build their own world.

"Maya…" He took a step close, then another, so close that his eyes glided over the curves of her pink lips, the arch of her neck. "If I ask you to come with me…Will you?"

"Gen… I… I…" Bewildered, she forgot how to speak. "…I'm sorry. My world is here. I have my honor to protect. I have…" She turned away in attempt to hide the droplets of salty water that rolled down from her eyes. Her heart grew heavy, she felt chained down to a dark pit. She felt crippled; a profound feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't go with him. She felt too weak to make such sacrifice. She vowed to protect her honor no matter what happened and she couldn't leave her friends behind, Zack, Angeal and… Sephiroth, the man her heart ached for even though her feeling remained unrequited.

Genesis saw those drops of pearls gliding down to her cheeks, as she turned away he had never seen her so broken, so frail. She must have her reason, otherwise she wouldn't have thought twice before coming with him. Genesis wrapped his arms around her, she trembled withing his hold.

"I'm sorry. I should have known. Your world and mine are too different. Our commitments are different. But, I promise you. I will come back." He turned her face to him, and gently wiped away her tears. It pained him to see her cry.

"_I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here_." He whispered. "Get some rest. You are exhausted."

Night came on silent footsteps and a soft breeze whistled around the cave in swishing sound. Genesis gazed intently at the girl sleeping beside him. Her back resting against the damp wall of the cave, as her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. Her occasional tremors indicated him that she was cold. He ran the back of his hand along her bare arms, her skin felt like ice under his fingers. He pulled her small frame close to his chest as she snuggled more into the deep warmth of his embrace.

He wrapped his angel wing around them, covering both of them into the thick velvety heat of the soft feathers. He rested his chin atop of her head, she smelled like wildflowers that only bloomed in the mountains of Wutai. She buried her hands in the luxuriously thick feathers of his wing, feeling its warmth drench into her skin.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you. You are like the light that leads me through the darkness, shows me the way to my salvation. I will come back, for you." He gently brushed the strands of loose hair falling over her closed eyelids and pressed his lips against her forehead and stayed there for a moment, letting the kiss be a remembrance for all life. Then slowly he brought his lips over hers and lightly placed them over her sleeping lips, careful not to awake her. His heart filled with agony and despair that soon he had to leave her once again. He closed his eyes, feeling her presence against him, letting her breath melt into his skin.

Holding her so close seemed like a dream; a dream that he was afraid would break if he woke up.

_Please goddess… let the time of parting be slow._

Genesis never felt so frail and weak.

When the morning light broke through the inconspicuous entrance of the cave, Maya opened her eyes, slowly, blinking away the darkness that enveloped her in a tired sleep.

"Gen?" she called his name but silence answered back.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. Genesis was nowhere to be seen, only raven feathers scattered all around the floor.

* * *

Sephiroth restlessly strode around the lifeless bodies belongs to the Wutai's troops, all of them lying on the forest floor. His eyes drifted over the two corpses lying there, the same red hair only a bit pale. Genesis clones. That was only explanation of this entire massacre.

The silver haired swordsman sighed and looked over his shoulder to the ashen face of the young 1st Class standing behind him. Genesis already started his war against Shinra, and now Angeal was gone too. Along with Maya, who was also missing? He picked up her bloodied sword which was lying on the ground, broken in two.

_What if something had happened to her? _

_What if she was in danger? _

_What if Genesis had persuaded her in joining him too? _

_What if she was de…?_ Sephiroth jerked away from his thoughts, forbidding them to return to his mind, especially the last one. He couldn't even imagine losing her. It was too unbearable to think of, but many things happened recently that shouldn't have. Angeal left him too; he broke every code of his honour, his pride and followed Genesis in his quest of finding the cure.

"I don't know Sephy…where to find her." Zack banged his fist on his forehead, looking lost and confused.

Sephiroth felt his heart sinking. He trusted Angeal to keep her safe, perhaps he shouldn't have sent her in this mission, not without his own guidance. He remembered the first call he received this morning, he couldn't believe that Angeal went missing, as well as Maya. Immediately he had rushed to Wutai.

"I think we need to check the mountain areas too. I hope she is not…" Zack didn't finish the line as he looked at the stern face of the general. There was so much regret and pain, clearly visible by the illuminated sunlight breaking through the dense forest.

"If you like her that much, why didn't you tell her?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth startled by the question and a shocked expression registered on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth tried to sustain his serious looks, his jade eyes reflecting the dark greenery of Wutai forest.

"You know what I meant _General Sephiroth._ You are old enough to realize that by yourself." Zack confronted him in a flat tone.

Sephiroth knew that very well and that's what was killing him inside. He closed his eyes and those moments flashed before his vision as he took a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't blind or stupid to see her feelings radiating for him, like the aura of a thousand splendid suns. He only knew of rage, hatred, friendship and comradeship. Those kind of soft feelings were foreign to him at first but slowly as he moved forward with time. He began to understand them and desperately tried to fight them off as well. However the longer he tried to maintain his cold demeanour to the girl, he felt more broken inside. Only a look at her face could bring him the solace he searched for long and found nowhere.

He could no longer deny the feelings now; he could no longer hide them.

Right now, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

Both Sephiroth and Zack restlessly hiked all day long as they watched the red sun slowly gliding behind the highest peak of Wutai's mountainous terrain. Yet there were no signs of Maya. As time passed and hope began to fade, Sephiroth got more worried. He never felt so lost as his heart started hammering painfully against his rib cage.

Then both of them heard a crunching sound of dry leaves and footsteps. Drawing their swords out, both took their battle stances and held their ground. Two pair of green and blue eyes darted everywhere, them at the ready to take down any upcoming threat. The sound of footsteps got closer and more prominent. Their breathing slowed as they prepared for battle, their enemy unknown. Out of nowhere a thin and frail body left the foliage of the woods and appeared to their view. It was Maya.

"Seph…." She whispered, her small frame came into view out of shadows of the plants, as she tottered forward.

"Maya?" Sephiroth breathed. If he were alone today, he would think of her as a hallucination of his eyes. But Zack saw her as well, which meant he wasn't dreaming. It was really her. She looked exhausted, angry patterns of blemishes burnishes covering her sun kissed face.

"Maya!" Sephiroth ran towards her, Zack followed him close behind. Without wasting another second, he pulled her deep into a strong embrace, crushing her against his bare chest. He felt her uneven heart beats fluttering like a butterfly.

"Ohh… goodness…" he whispered. "You're alright. I thought… I thought I've lost you too." He didn't even bother to take a second look. He knew she was within his hold, safe and sound. There was a torrent of emotions flowing inside him, they were too hard to control and he didn't even try to resist them. Enough of his icy exterior today was time to break free. Everyone he cared for was gone, he won't let her go. Not again.

"Seph, I'm fine." She whispered as he ran his slender fingers along her cheek tracing her jawline. She closed her eyes with his touch as he gently placed his lips over hers. The emotions were too much for him to bear, too much to control. He was never reacted in this way before, its just opposite to his clam and collective personality. Before doing anything he always calculated the consequences, but today he didn't bother to just did what his heart told him to do. For the first time in his life, shutting off his calculative mind, he only let his emotions flow. For a moment Maya startled, still in shock, she only stared disbelievingly that the man she loved.

_Waiting was worth the price_

The unrequited feelings she thought existed, long gone from her mind. He was returning her feelings at last. Then her lips slowly parted in awe, reeling in arms of her beloved and tasting every bit of her first kiss. Her lips were soft and tender against his, her slender arm slowly encircled around his neck. She was lost in those eyes, like twin emeralds that flared with hidden secrets, dark threats and passionate promises swirling in them.

"Get a room. Would you?" Zack intervened, grinning. The lovers broke apart. Sephiroth looked quite embarrassed and started walking away as Maya stood there with a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Awww. Girl!" Zack walked over her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad you are fine. Now please stop blushing." Zack teased her.

She smiled, "You'll understand, someday. You'll understand when you fall in love."

"That _someday_ has yet to come." Zack smiled back, feeling happy for his best friend. He was glad to get her back, even though his heart filled with sadness for his missing mentor. Somewhere deep inside him, Zack knew Angeal had also betrayed SOLDIERs, but he wasn't ready to accept the truth. Perhaps he never will be.

_ Truth itself is torment, a horrid reality that shatters a mind. _

Now, Maya was the only family all he had left and he would anything to protect her.

Zack lifted her up in his arms as they followed the general to the chopper. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on his chest. Even though she found her happiness at last, she felt torn inside.

_"I wish I could tell you how much I love you….."_

She heard those lines in a trance of sub conscious sleep and those words wrecked her heart. She loved Sephirtoh unconditionally, and suffered his rejection in cold silence. Now, she did the same to Genesis, repeated what she endured before. She always felt a compassion for him, she loved him in a very different way but she was never in love with him.

_Unrequited love is a bastard, a curse to abide alone._

She did suffer it too and she knew the pain too well. More than anyone, but she could do nothing other than simply pretend to sleep and let those words passing by. Remorse outweighed her joy, burdening down to her spine. She looked over Zack's shoulder to the dark forest of Wutai for one last time, as he gently placed her inside the chopper.

_Tonight two lovers finally found their way to each other, where another heart lay broken._

* * *

Beneath the silver moon, a red haired demon watched them leave as he felt his heart shattered into countless pieces. So _'he'_ was her reason that she refused to come with him. Genesis felt his eyes burning in unfathomable pain and raw rage. Sephiroth took everything away from him. The glory of being a hero should have been his, not Sephiroth's. He even took away the only girl Genesis fell in love with.

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

He should have known. He should have noticed how eyes used to lighten up like a flickering candle's flame whenever she saw Sephiroth. She always loved him, and chose him over Genesis. he felt defeated, perhaps he was too late to confess.

His burden was too heavy, he must bear it alone.

_But how?_

River of time mends everything, or at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

**_Also, thank you Ritalyn and Vulthuryol for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to correct them. Also many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going. _**


	10. Chapter 9 : As We Cross Paths

******_It's been one week I have updated anything. Here is the next chapter following storyline of CC. I truly hope you like it. All reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me._****Please please R&R**

* * *

**"My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy."  
― William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Maya : As We Cross Paths**

Time continued onward. With time some wounds healed and some didn't, rather, leaving a permanent scar on the skin. I moved forward too, with Seph. I was happy yet somehow I felt bitter inside, for a friend I had lost in the currents of time. Genesis, a criminal and I, an honorable SOLDIER, we were on other side of the line and I hoped we wouldn't have to cross our swords in the process.

Zack was dispatched to Banora, hometown of Genesis and Angeal, with a Turk named Tseng, to investigate about Genesis's whereabouts. Zack called me this morning from Banora. He told me he found fresh graves of Genesis's foster parents, presumably killed by their adopted son.

It was hard to believe it. The Gen I knew would never do that….ever. And, Angeal, the man who always talked about honor and bravery, how could he betray us like that? Or maybe I was too blind to see the truth and too naïve to accept it.

"SOLDIER Maya Ray. We have been ordered to drop bombs on Banora. I would like to request you to inform SOLDIER Zack Fair. The Chopper is waiting for you." The voice brought me back to my senses. I looked at the infantrymen.

"Go ahead, inform the Turks I'm coming." I shook my head.

I dialed Zack's number. Originally, Seph was assigned to this investigation project at Banora but he chose to stay behind instead. I knew the feeling why, and I understood it very well.

Pain.

Guilt.

Deception.

Treachery.

They had broken him so much, that I could clearly see Seph torn inside, struggling between his loyalty to Shinra and his friends. He would never raise his sword against Genesis or Angeal, unless it truly goes out of hand. He never said to me a single word, yet his cold and tough exterior couldn't conceal his desperate inner battle. He was trying to deal with it all alone but in a single coherent thought I knew I won't let him face it all alone.

"Hey Maya!" Zack voice ripped me out of my thoughts as he picked up the call.

"Listen Zack." I said, without wasting a moment with chit chat. "Shinra is going to bomb down Banora to ground to cover Genesis and Angeal's tracks. If you are done with investigation, you better hurry. I'm coming to get you."

He remained silent on the other end of the line. Only the uneven sound of heavy breathing was discernible from this end.

"Zack? Are you listing to me? Hurry you ass out of there. I'm coming for you." I literally shouted over the phone.

"Yes. Yes. I'm here. So stop scowling. It's just…" he trailed off. "I met Angeal's mother. It's kind of devastating. I will get her out too."

"Okay." I cut the line and shoved the phone into my pocket. I wished I could say something comforting to him. For months I had been watching my best friend fighting off his grief. I had never seen him so much upset, so lost and so disoriented without Angeal.

I sighed.

_Sometimes life is so unfair, twisted and sick_.

_And we, the mere slaves of fate and bound to our duty, are forced to face the outcome, alone._

Shinra always had their plan ready, on tips of their fingers; bombing down Banora to publicly announce that Genesis and Angeal were dead, and continuing the hunt in secret.

I made my way to the chopper and caught a glimpse of orange-red ponytail.

_Good goddess! Not him!_

I bit back my inward growl and narrowed my eyes at the cocky Turk in a dark suit on the pilot seat as he flashed his white teeth at me. Reno was the living proof of how much a person can be utterly irritating and desperately womanizer.

"Ray?" I turned my head to the stern voice and a smile ensued on my lips. He had again gone back on calling me Ray.

"Hey Seph" I greeted him as he casually walked over to me. His silver hair gracefully swayed along with his movement and his bangs were parted either side of his face, framing his radiant green eyes.

"Is there anything important?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment and nodded. "Not that important. But would you be alright? I had no idea Director would assign you in charge of bombing in Banora."

"Seph!" I lightly touched his arm. "I didn't mind. I need to face the reality someday, if not today then perhaps tomorrow. We can't run away from the truth, even though how horrible it is."

He heaved a sigh." I guess so. But what if you face _him _against your desire?" He glanced down at me with his sharp questing eyes, "You know he killed his parents. Right?"

"I'm aware of that. But I truly hope situation won't come to that point" I ensured him. In truth, I didn't know that for myself. I only knew I didn't have that courage to face him. I might fall weak and fragile to my emotions.

The Wutai war ended, life moved so fast. And I had not seen him since that night in Wutai.

But his words still emitted vibrations of agony in a love I was unable to return. Words I buried deep inside my heart, never to resurrect.

Genesis…

His search for the cure had driven him to such an extent, even his obsession was just as maddening; a slow corrosion. Even now, whenever I closed my eyes, I could see him reciting the lines from Loveless.

_To become the dew that quenches the land._

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies._

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

I lost him that night in Wutai, permanently. I gazed upon the stars and let him go with my blue tears and crimson pain.

I had to choose a side, I chose Seph and I vowed to stand by him, no matter what the cost was, I would never let him go… even if the world comes to an end.

My silver warrior…..

I looked up at him and held my gaze into those piercing green eyes.

"Yo, darlin'. We are getting late. Would you make your goodbye a little short?" Reno called out.

_Damn that annoying Turk!_

"Shut your mouth Turk," I shouted back, annoyed. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"Let me know if that Turk gives you trouble." Sephiroth grinned.

"That won't be necessary." I waved absently. "I can handle him by myself."

"So? Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" I looked at him intensely. Ghost of a smile crossed his thin lips, as he leaned and tucked a thin lock of hair behind my ear.

"Why would I say goodbye, when I know you are coming back." Before he turned away, he looked right into my eyes once more, and whispered "Be safe."

And he walked away.

It was past noon when we reached Banora. I found Zack standing before a small wooden house. His eyes were fixed on the door. Several feet ahead I spotted Tseng in his black Turk uniform sitting on the ground. His dark hair was tied in a messy ponytail. He lifted his face to me, and I saw thin trails of blood snaking down to his face.

"Zack…." I ran to him. "What happened?"

He stood beneath the blazing ray of sun, wearing a stony expression on his face like a mere emotionless husk, empty inside.

"Reno? Help Tseng." I shouted over my shoulder as the red headed Turk jumped down from the Chopper and ran to Tseng.

"Yo man. Who did this to ya?" He asked he helped Tsang to get on his feet.

"Tseng…" I whispered. "What happened here?"

"Genesis happened." He said, looking down.

Then I saw them too, the raven feathers scattered all around the rocky ground. I picked one up. Then running my fingers across its soft vane, I closed my eyes and a memory flashed in front of it. The night in Wutai….In warmth of those feathers….. I knew them too well.

Those feathers belonged to one man.

Genesis….

Was that the same man I once considered a friend. Was that the same man who claimed to be capable of love?

Betrayal.

Treachery.

Deception.

"And Angeal's mother?" I asked, looking up at Tsang.

Tseng only nodded in response. My mouth slightly parted and I gripped Zack's arm. My heart ached inside my ribs as I saw a tiny drop of water sparkling in corner of his eyes.

"How?" I faint whisper came out of my throat. "Was it Genesis or Angeal?"

"We don't know for sure." Tseng shook his head. "Bring Zack back to the Chopper. We needed to finish the mission first. We had already wasted enough time"

I pressed his shoulder slightly. "I'm sorry Zack."

Zack looked down at me. His eyes reflected nothing but pain, broken in betrayal by the one he considered his idol. "What happened to our honor? Or are we just some monsters?

"Zack!" I gasped, horrified "Why would you say such thing?"

"That's what I said to_ him_. SOLDIERs are not monsters."

Turning his heel, he glanced over his shoulder to the deserted household, sparing it one last look before he walked away. I sighed and followed him to the chopper.

On our way back, we witness the whole bombarding, as bombs were dropped one by one on Banora, setting it ablaze. The crimson flames swirled skyward like an angry serpent, consuming the whole village in belly of the beast. I watched the whole Banora Apple tree slowly crumpled to ground, until there left nothing but a pile of ashes.

* * *

Back at ShinraHQ, Director ordered both me and Zack to submit the report on Banora Bombing. But that was not the only reason he summoned us in his office.

"Zack Fair. Maya Ray." Director Lazard Deusericus spoke. His tone was more formal than usual "Congratulation. You have made it to SOLDIER 1st class."

I stood in silence, forcing a smile on my face. Out the corner of my eyes I glanced over Zack. He wasn't smiling either. None we were happy as we should have been. Being a first class was really what I dreamed to be? All I wanted to become a hero, but in this chaos, deception and betrayal, everything seemed to lose the meaning.

Sometimes I wonder what I fight for.

_My honor?_

_My dream?_

_Or._

_For those I love?_

Without Angeal and Genesis, everything felt so empty; it would never be the same. Slowly I walked outside.

It was afternoon, and the sky had taken bright reddish of orange with a little shade of yellow. I was standing in the air balcony of ShinHQ, looking at the rushing metropolitan beneath the gigantic building. Everything seemed so small from here, so tiny like a toy city made of clay.

"You aren't happy. Are you?" The stern voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Seph" A smile crossed my face. It's been three days I had last met him, before leaving for Banora.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I know Ray, why are you so upset." He walked towards me. Compassion gleamed in depth of his eyes. I sighed away. He gently traced fingers along my jaw lines playing a requiem of longing deep within me. I leaned my head to his chest, hearing the loud rhythmic beating of his heart. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The wave unspoken words flowed back and forth between us.

"I miss them too. I know things will never be the same as it was before" He stroked my hair and placed a kiss atop of my head.

"I know" I tilted my head up at him. "Sometimes I wish if things were not so complicated."

"I'm still here. Aren't I?" He smiled.

"I know. But would you be here, forever?" I whispered and rested my head in his arms. My fingered intertwined in his, curling into a bond that I would do anything to keep intact till my last breath.

"Who knows about eternity? But…" He pulled me a little close. "This lifetime, and beyond that."

"Is it a promise Seph?" I asked.

"I'm a man of my word" He shrugged.

A smile stretched across my face. Those words….I needed to hear them.

"By the way Seph, why do you call me Ray? That's not my name you know?" I knit my eyebrows together and pursed my lips.

He let out a small laugh. "I call you Ray not because it is your surname. I call you Ray because you are my sunshine breaking through the darkest of my days."

I stared at him; lips parted in awe. "I had no idea that you could have a hidden poetic side."

He was never very good at showing off his affection openly. Yet, sometime he really caught me by surprise with his words. They were abyss deep; those words made my heart ache for more. A man of very few words, yet a single day was difficult to cross without hearing his voice. Even in phone he mostly remained silent, but the soft breathing sound of him on the other end was enough to feel him deep within my heart.

"Then you have no idea of the effect you have on me." He grinned. "Even words would fail to describe my feelings."

He touched my chin and lifted my face. He leaned closer, so close that even for the shortest of the seconds looking down into that green abyss was simply devouring as he himself was. I closed my eyes, ready to jump down to the chasm and losing myself in him. My hands rested on his chest, feeling his warmth seeping through my skin and his heartbeat melding into mine.

For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. Instead he kept staring at me. I could his eyes drifting over my face and the intensity made me turn scarlet.

And the siren wailed. The warning signal tore us apart from the trance we were drifting.

"Shit." Seph cursed. "Must Be Genesis copies."

"I'll come along." I quickly offered.

"Okay. Find Zack and the Turks. Inform them about the current situation." He checked the incoming message in his phone and looked at me. "Then meet me at sector 5 Mako Reactor."

"Sector 5?" I pondered.

"I just got the message from Director. Angeal has been sighted. I need to find him first before the others do." His voice was determined.

"Then what Seph? Are you going to….." I drawled looking up at him wide eyed.

"No. I'm going to fail in killing him." He looked absent. "Don't tell anyone about this now. I will inform Zack myself when the time is right. I don't want him to get carried away. First we need to take care of the Genesis Clones."

He wasn't going to fight Angeal. _I knew it!_ I let out a sigh of relief and jerk out the fear burdening my shoulder. For a moment a part of me truly thought he was going to finish him. No matter what Angeal did, Seph would never stand against him. He had always respected Angeal and valued his friendship. He would rather take the bullet himself than fighting his friend. I looked at my mentor with more admiration.

"Aye general."

"And remember. They are only Genesis copies. Not him." He said from behind.

I knew what he meant, giving me moral strength and courage to fight off my weakness. He was always like that, an inspiration in my frailest moment. I nodded and ran off.

* * *

When Zack and I reached Mako reactor in Sector 5, I found Seph kneeling beside an animal like creature with a single white wing, lying on the floor, presumably dead. His expression was stern as he was inspecting the dead one winged creature.

"What's that?" I asked, horrified.

"Looks like Genesis is not the only one who can be copied." He said absently.

"You mean…Angeal?" Zack asked.

"It seems so." He stood up.

"Se..Sephiroth" Someone mumbled, and all three of us turned to see that person. A man wearing an old lab coat was standing in front of us. His black hair was greying with age and his face was covered in beard of the same colour, he must be in his late forties.

"Hollander." Sephiroth said. "I thought I'd find you here."

"The degradation process; only I can stop it." Hollander explained.

And then with rustling sound of feathers, and swishing sound of cutting the air, Genesis landed before Hollander, a single raven black wing extended. He looked little different from the last time I had seen him in Wutai. A hint of grey was peering through his bright auburn hair. He looked exhausted, even his lightning blue eyes seemed to lose its color He spared me a cursory glance, but just for a second. Eyes gleamed with raw pain and untamed rage. I felt an unknown tug of war in my chest to see him again, a part of wanted was happy to see him again, another part of me warned me to push back my thoughts. But the pain of pushing back was excruciating, cutting through my mind like a twisted knife.

"Genesis!" Seph breathed as he stepped between me and Genesis in a protective manner. His voice was tight as if he was trying hard to conceal his emotions.

"You won't take Hollander." Genesis raised his sword to Seph, the tip of his crimson Rapier caught the dim reflection of florescent light illuminating the room. Sephiroth didn't even bother to unsheathe his Masamune, and I stood dumbfounded staring at him in this quite moment of dismay.

"Zack go after Hollander." Seph commanded him.

"Yaeh." Zack nodded and hurried after a running Hollander, leaving me behind with Seph and Genesis. Genesis lowered his Rapier. His lips twitched into an impish smile, a very calculated one.

"There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds" He recited those lines, slowly walking past us.

"Loveless again. You never change." Seph sighed inwardly.

"Three friends go to battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story." Seph shook his head.

"If we were two enacted, would I be the one to play the hero. Or would you?" Genesis asked absently.

"It's all yours."

"Indeed." Genesis turned to face me. "After all, your glory should have been mine. And the girl you love."

"Genesis!" I could only gasped aloud in response. For a moment I couldn't believe if it were my voice.

Seph stood petrified for a moment and then he stared right into Genesis's eyes, the green clashed with blue, sending an unseen undercurrent down to my spine.

"Leave her out of this." Seph hissed. His voice was tight and his expressions were unreadable.

"Why Maya?" Ignoring Sephiroth, Genesis took a step closer to me. "You chose him because he is the safer choice than I am? Or he is the perfect monster and I'm imperfect?" I could feel the hate and rage reflecting in his voice as he spoke. Those emotions…..they were strong, the sole reason for one's destruction.

"Gen." I whispered. "No one is monster. Neither are you." My voice cracked no matter how much I tried to retain the firmness, my heart still burned.

"You shouldn't be here Genesis. Leave before anyone finds you." Seph took another step closer.

"Really? The Great General is doing me a favor now?" His voice was clipped, twisted in mockery. I couldn't tell if he was hurt or rather amused "but I still have an unfinished business to do, a duel to win."

"I'm not going to fight you Genesis." Sephiroth nodded. "No matter how much you provoke me."

"Is it so?" And raising his Riper, Genesis charged at him. His sword gleamed in bright red aura, and runes appeared along the blade.

_He is channeling magic in the sword._ My mind screamed

Seph's eyed widened in shock, and the next moment I knew I blocked the attack with my own sword, standing between them. Genesis's sword clashed violently with mine, sending a metallic echo through the walls of the empty reactor.

His blow was aggressive but I was no ordinary SOLDIER either. Even though his Rapier was infused with a large amount of magic in it, and mine was only ordinary sword, I deflected his blow with all my strength. As our swords collided a bright red light erupted from the blades, illuminating the room in a shower of white hot sparks. The explosion was eye blinding and I shut my eyes against the intensity of the blazing flashes of light.

"Ray!" Seph whispered in a frantic tone as Genesis staggered back. The blood was drained out of his face as he stared at me, horrified and then his eyes drifted over my broken sword.

Everything happened so fast and I acted faster before I could really think. He was going to hurt Seph, and maybe he would have if I hadn't intervened between them, knowing that Seph wouldn't have done anything to stop him.

I had to interfere.

* * *

**_Also, thank you Vulthuryol and Ritalyn for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to correct them. Also many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going._**


	11. Chapter 10 : Hold Onto Your Arms

**__****After a long time I've updated the story further. It's more intense and enriched with an romantic scene between Sephiroth and Maya. However I'm taking things a little slow, just building the fire between them .Dear FanFic friends, ****__****Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**. I hope you enjoy the story. 

* * *

**"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
****My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
****The more I have, for both are infinite."  
**― **William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hold onto your arms**

For the briefest of the moments, Genesis thought he would lose his mind. He only stared the girl before him as she lay on the floor clutching her side. The explosion had knocked her to the ground, where she laid groaning like an animal.

Genesis wanted to run to her but his feet didn't move. He wanted to hold her but his arms went stiff. He wanted to say how sorry he was but nothing came out of his mouth. He would never hurt her, never, but in the end he did. Above all he wanted to die in shame. Blind in rage and hatred; he refused to see the truth. His eyes stung, they wanted to bleed. His throat was raw, it wanted to scream.

Sephiroth's heart almost stopped beating for a second, as he watched Maya's body be thrown in the air as the explosion lighted the room. She had landed a few yards far from where he stood, hitting the ground mercilessly.

He ran to her, his heart beating, loaded in an erratic motion. In his most eldritch dream he had never thought that this small girl would do something like that. Never once did it cross his mind that she would jump in front of him knowing that she wasn't strong enough to deter such high energy magic.

Only because she loved him…

Why did this stupid girl love him so much that she would put her own life before him?

If it were a year ago perhaps he wouldn't have understood the feelings at all. But now? He did.

For the first time in his twenty four years of life, he was scared.

He slid his arm behind the lower portion of her back, and whispered roughly, "Maya!" His fingers crept over her face, caressing the bruises on her cheeks.

"You stupid, stupid girl! Why would you something like that?" His voice trembled.

"I'm fine, Seph." She cooed. "Don't worry."

Then his eyes fixed on his old friend, fire erupting from those blazing green eyes. His left hand slid over the hilt of his Masamune, rage being the only thing he felt.

"Don't." Maya whispered back, placing her weak hand over his.

"Can you stand?" He asked her.

She only nodded as the General helped her to her feet. He secured his hold around her, supporting her light weight against his.

The red haired man took a step forward; blue eyes suffused with guilt and regret.

"Maya." Genesis called her name, a mere whisper full of remorse.

"If you say her name again, I swear I will to slit your throat." Sephiroth hissed. He would tolerate anything, anything other than watching her blanched in pain. And this man had caused her enough trouble, tormenting her up both mentally and physically.

"I-I… never wanted to…" Genesis fumbled with a lack of words, "…forgive me."

"You should go," She finally spoke, "For the sake of our friendship, for our moments together… Go and find your gift of the goddess."

And then she buried her face in her beloved's arm, refusing to look at Genesis anymore. Sephiroth didn't say anything, not even a single word, only protectively scooped her up in his arms.

Genesis watched her, his eyes burned and agony tore at his shattered heart. He looked down and slowly turned on his heel.

A burden weighed his heart, a burden he would have to bear alone.

He looked over his shoulder for one last time, looked over to the girl he loved, looked over to the girl he had hurt today.

A single wing unfurled from his left shoulders and he was gone. Only those feathers were descending down from the sky just as if they were peeling down from a devil's wing.

* * *

Back in Sephiroth's apartment he gently laid her on his bed. Slowly he unbuckled her straps and took off her pauldrons. His hand trembled as he rolled up her shirt just up to her chest.

He sighed. He might be the great Shinra General but in case of woman, he was still a novice.

Her stomach was flat and smooth endowing in the perfect shade of light bronze. Then he noticed the angry red bruise on her skin, over where her ribs would be.

"Ow!" She screeched in pain as he ran his fingers over it, a little amount of pressure being done as he inspected if she had broken any ribs. Her face twitched in pain as she gripped his hand. Her back violently arched as she closed her eyes tightly. She could barely walk when he got her out of the Mako Reactor; he had to carry her in his apartment. She refused to go to the infirmary. She hated hospitals, needles and those painkillers that caused her nothing but dizziness.

"Oh, Maya!" Sephiroth whispered as he slipped his arm beneath her to hold her. "It looks bad."

"Are they broken?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth replied. "But... I'm going call a doctor. We need a professional opinion."

"Noooooo!" She screamed. "You can't send me to the hospital. Please Sephy." She begged him like a little girl demanding a candy.

"Okay," he gave in. "I won't take you to infirmary but I'm going to call the doctor. Whether you like it or not."

"No," She shook her head, violently. "I don't want a doctor. I don't want injections and painkillers."

Sephiroth sighed. Only the goddesses knew what to do with this girl.

He felt helpless. For a moment he wished Zack was here, he would have talked her into this. He already tried reaching Zack over phone and eventually failed. Only Gaia knew what must have happened to the puppy. He hadn't heard him ever since the encounter with Hollander in the Mako Reactor.

"Fine." He looked down at her; she was still in her SOILDIER uniform. "First let's get you cleaned up. Then I will go back to your apartment and bring your clothes."

She didn't say anything, only nodded in consent. He pulled her close to him and lifted her up, carefully as if she was made of feathers. She was so small; she clung to him tightly, her erratic breathing rammed against his skin. He placed her inside the bathtub and helped her to take off her uniform. She pulled her legs in front of her chest, hugging them tightly; her cheeks turning the brightest shade of ruby. Sephiroth considered for a moment to ask her to spread them so he could take a better look at her ribs but he didn't.

"Take your time. Call me when you are done." He kissed her shoulder and turned away, giving her all the time and privacy she needed. When she was done, he handed her one of his own shirts to wear. It was fairly oversized for her, nearly touching her knees but she looked so adorable that Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle softly.

He laid her on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her. He ran his hand through her wet hair as the drops of water glided down to her cheek, to her neck.

"You need to take rest. Try to get some sleep. Okay?" He said softly.

"Seph." She whispered. Her voiced suddenly changed as she quickly caught his hand. "I'm scared. Everything is falling apart."

She looked right into his eyes. Her dark blue eyes swirled with emotions, longing and pain. Sometimes Sephiroth wondered what their color was before she was infused with Mako. She was still staring at him and he knew… She did not need medicines, she only needed support. She needed him, more than anything. And he wouldn't leave her alone either. He promised her. He would stay with her in this life time and beyond that.

He leaned over to her and his lips met hers in a slight touch of affection. He kept tracing his fingers lightly over her bare stomach, beneath fabric of her shirt, over her injured ribs. Maya felt an odd sensation ripple up from her belly upwards, something that slowly seemed to ebb away her pains.

"Ray." He whispered against her lips. "Nothing is falling apart. You still have me. We have each other."

She didn't answer only closed her eyes, her fingers intertwined in his. He looked her face; an angry red bruise covered her cheeks. He ran his thumb along her cheek, softly kissing her face, tip of her nose, the edge of her lips. He kept kissing her, slowly making his way down to the arch of her neck and breathing her scent in.

"Ray," he spoke her name like a secret prayer. "I'll be back soon. I will just go and bring your clothes."

"No. I'm fine in your shirt." She commanded and shifted her weight against him. "Please… Stay." Sephiroth took off his coat and boots and slipped under the blanket, pulling her close. She buried her face in his bare chest as her arms came around his waist, her fingers digging into his back.

Such a stubborn girl! He thought but he didn't protest once. He needed her too like she needed him, especially after what happened few hours ago. Somehow deep within him, he longed for this moment as well, moment that would only be theirs to cherish. His heartbeat started drumming in sync with hers, slowly and steadily building. Having her so close to him, felt like a divine illusion of heaven in his own hell. And this small girl was his guardian angel of salvation who risked her life for a man like him.

Why did she love him so much? Her love made his heart ache, knowing he didn't deserve it.

She snuggled closer to the warmth of his body, her hair brushing his chin as she pressed herself tightly against him. His hand slipped under her shirt, unhooking her bra as he gently stroked her back, his fingers running in idle patterns along her soft skin. She moaned at his touch, gripping him tightly as pleasure coursed through her. Her skin was so smooth that he almost felt obligated to kiss her all over, every inch of her.

Few minutes later, when her breath became slow and heavy Sephiroth was sure she had fallen asleep. Slowly he released himself from her firm grasp, careful not to wake her up from her peaceful slumber and slid off the bed. He leaned down to place a kiss atop of her head and walked out of the bedroom with silent footsteps.

He definitely needed a shower.

He shed off his dirty clothes and ran the shower, relaxing as he let the water washed away his anxiety. He leaned his head against the marble wall of his bathroom, rewinding everything from this morning. His jaw clenched once more at the thought of when she had leaped between him and Genesis.

Genesis… An old friend and comrade… but now, he was beyond unforgivable.

He ran a hand through his damp hair and then over his face, trying to push back his thoughts. It wasn't the right time to think neither of Genesis nor of what he did. His actions caused Sephiroth nothing but pain and despair… a slow ever growing misery. He jerked his head, water splashed everywhere from the long strands of his hair. He didn't want the thoughts to ruin his moments with Maya. He would never ever let anything come between them, not Genesis, not even his thoughts.

When he came back to the bedroom, she was still fast asleep. Curled into a ball inside the puddle of blanket, she looked nothing more than a child. Her eyes were closed though her long eyelashes were fluttering and a small smile enriched her lips.

"She is dreaming, perhaps dreaming of me". His lips curved into a crescent smile at his own thought as he climbed into the bed next to her. Pulling her close he wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner. No harm shall befall her as long as he was with her, as long as she was within his arms.

In his long SOILDER carrier and his military school training, he never had a chance to think about his personal life. He had never missed being alone. But the moment she stepped into his life he started feeling how lonely he was before. It's been almost six months since they were together and he wondered how he lived his life before.

Now he knew his life was just impossible without her.

* * *

He stood on the roof of highest building of Midgar in sector two. Leaning against the railing he looked down at the city beneath. From this high up, the rushing city below looked like nothing but a fine alignments of lights. And an apartment, her apartment; the balcony, many afternoons they sat there discussing their common interest in literature. Tonight, the lights were off, engulfing the entire apartment into an impenetrable darkness. He couldn't see anything. Still he waited with a dying hope to see her; at least for the last time before he left Midgar.

"How long you are going to stare. You can't see her from here and you know that?" Angeal asked.

"I know. But I'm not allowed to go near her, am I? She hates me now." Genesis sighed without taking his eyes of the apartment.

"You should have thought of that before you took such a foolish step." Angeal snapped. "Look Gen," he lowered his voice. "I don't think she is there. It's been hours since we've been standing here."

He didn't answer, only stared. His aquamarine eyes flared with agony, guilt and something more than just physical pain.

"Let's go Genesis" Angeal touched his shoulder "We have to leave for Modeoheim before the sun rises."

A single crystalline tear slipped down his ashen cheek, he brushed it away with a trembling hand.

He had hurt her. He remembered the last look on her face. She had even refused to look at him.

His heart was nothing but a wasteland of broken pieces.

Remnants of his memories returned, bitter sweet.

"Let's go." Genesis turned away. "We have a lot of work to do"

His love is undying, but she is not his, she never will be.

But... he would return, just as he promised.

* * *

**_Also, thank you Vulthuryol and Ritalyn for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to correct them. Also many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going._**


	12. Chapter 11 : The Love Birds

******__****After taking a time off, I've updated the story further. I have finally introduced Aerith and Zack is back. This chapter serves as a mere connection between the twists coming in future chapters. Dear FanFic friends, ****__****Please do review and lemme know your opinions, cause they are valuable to me.**. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space."  
― Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Maya **

**The Love Birds**

I woke up to the alluring morning rays of sun breaking through the glass window, illuminating the room. I rubbed my eyes, tried to blink away the drowsiness as I unwillingly poked my face out of the blanket.

"Morning Ray." Spehiroth's husky tone summoned all my attention to him and I blushed to see the sliver haired man leaning over me with a cup of coffee. His black shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his gorgeous god like physic and the curves of his sculpted chest.

"Morning to you too." I answered, my voice muffled as he kissed the tip of my nose. I gave him a slight smile as I reached for his effulgent bangs parted on either side of his face and stared caressing them. I loved playing with them. The stray stands of his hair, so silvery, so beautiful that made him look so unearthly.

Oh dear Gaia! I was still blushing. I knew nothing happened between us last night other than those intimacies we shared yet…My cheeks flamed when I remembered the closeness we had last night.

_The affinity between us, never to forget._

He made me feel so blessed with those small touches.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped me settle against the pillow and handed me the coffee mug.

"Never been better," I smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He frowned in response "Do you really need to say that?"

I smirked and took a sip from the mug. "Any news of Zack?" I asked.

"His phone is out of reach. I have already sent my men in search for him." He assured me, "I have also sanctioned your leave for this week."

"Thank you General." I gave him a mischievous smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my lips against his.

Then the doorbell rang, breaking us apart.

"I will check" Seph stood up and buttoning up his shirt as he casually walked to the door.

"Oh girl! You got me so worried." A familiar known voice chirped as a dark haired man bounded into the room.

"Zack?" My heart leaped into my throat and my hand flew up to my mouth. My best friend stood before my eyes, whole and unscathed.

"You're alive." I said cheerfully, with a overwhelming glee in my voice.

"Of course I'm alive." he grinned. "Did you really think a fall from the Mako reactor would kill me?"

"A fall?" I narrowed my eyes, "You fell from the Mako Reactor?"

"Yes." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I fell from the roof of the Mako Reactor and broke down through a church of Sector five slums. But you tell me, what happened to you?"

Before I could get a chance to utter a word, Seph who was curiously watching us two, suddenly spoke up. "She was fool enough to jump in front of me."

I glared at Seph, and Zack, who looked utterly confused, asked. "What does he mean?"

"Oh, he means nothing." I waved absently, "After you left, we had a fight with Genesis and that's how I got injured. But don't worry. I'm absolutely fine now."

"Are you?" The silver haired general crossed his arms over his chest and then turned to Zack. "Your friend put her life before mine and jumped into of a deadly explosion."

Zack stared at me wide eyed. "You did that? Seriously?"

"You wouldn't understand Zack." I sighed with a sharp intake of breath.

He didn't say anything, only grinned and then brought his face closer to mine. I quickly stole a glance of Seph who was still wearing a grim look on his face.

"Well," Zack whispered in my ear, "I do understand now."

"What?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I fell into this church and met the most beautiful girl in the earth. Man! And you know what?" He threw his hand up to the sky. "I asked her on a date."

"A date? A date!" I couldn't help but staring at him disbelievingly. "You actually asked a girl for a date on your first day of meeting? What did she say?"

"Yes. She said yes. Ohhh Maya!" His arms flew around me and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I want you to meet her. She is so awesome." I nearly choked on my breath in his tight embrace. He was literally crushing me within his muscular arms.

"Okay puppy. Enough now." Seph pulled him away and I finally was able to breathe again. "Your friend is hurt. Keep that in mind before you crush her ribs."

"Oh, sorry." Zack looked apologetic. "But trust me I can't hide my overwhelming excitement any more." He threw up his hands and rolled on the bed like a pet puppy.

"Quit acting like a love-struck idiot." Seph answered under his breath, scowling. "We will meet you girlfriend."

"We? Who said anything about you Mr. grumpy pants?" Zack arched his brows, smirking."You will probably scare her off."

Seph looked like he would toss Zack out of his balcony. I quickly intervened. "Are you serious Zack?" I asked, "I thought you are flirting with that turkey Cissnei."

"She's cute enough," Zack said with a shrug. "But Aerith is like an angel walking on Gaia."

"So the name's Aerith, huh?" I smiled

"More like earth." Zack looked like he was on cloud nine or whatever. But my best friend had seriously fallen this time and he fallen hard for this girl- Aerith. His blue eyes twinkled like a faraway star shining in the galaxy. He had finally found the road, a cause that would guide him forward.

* * *

Before I walked inside the church of Sector Five, I looked back at Seph. He was leaning against the car door.

"Are you coming?" I asked, clutching the pink ribbon tighter in my hand. Apparently, my best friend got his wallet stolen on his first date and I had to rescue him by buying a ribbon for Aerith.

"No, Thanks." He nodded in response, "You carry on. I better wait here."

The Church looked like a godforsaken place with grey dust covered floor and few abandoned benches. A narrow beam of sun was breaking down through the hole on the roof above and illuminating the bed of flowers grown on the soil of the crumpling floor. The must be the hole Zack fell through. A smile automatically crept over my lips imagining the vision, Zack falling through a hole in the roof.

Then I turned my attention to the pallet of flowers. Zack said the flowers only grew in this church,therefore I find it a bit mysterious as there were no flowers anywhere in Midgar. I knelled beside them and touched the velvety petals, vibrant in bright yellow and strewed like butterfly's wings.

"They are beautiful. Aren't they?" I turned my head to the ower of that sweet voice and saw a girl standing by the door. Her brown hair was drawn back in a long braid and tied with a pink ribbon. Her bangs framed her delicate face and her bright green eyes immediately reminded me of another pair of jade eyes I could stare into for eternity. "They are Lilies." She said, walking towards me

"They are truly astonishing," I smiled back and stood up, brushing the dirt of my summer dress. "You must be Aerith?" I asked.

"Yes," The girl smiled shyly. "And you must be Maya. Zack told me a lot about you- the only female SOILDIER."

I smiled back as Zack walked in. "Hey Maya, I see you have already met Aerith"

"Yep. I have already met her. And here" I handed the ribbon over to Zack. "You have forgotten to bring your gift for the pretty lady. Trust me Aerith, Zack can be absent minded sometimes" I shot her another bright smiled as Zack winked at me and silently mouthed _"Thanks"_ I rolled my eyes at him. He owed me now. I just saved his ass from a huge humiliation on his first date.

He quickly shifted behind Aerith and tied the ribbon on top of her braid.

"It's so beautiful" She giggled and touched it "Thank you Zack. And thank you," She turned to me "For bringing it to me."

"No problem," I waved with a smile. "But I must go now. It was such a pleasure to meet you Aerith."

"Wait,"Aeirth plucked a yellow flower and hold it for me, "A good luck charm. I wish you forever happiness with the General waiting outside."

"You know?" I could hide the surprise in my tone as I took the flower. "About us?"

"Sure she does." Zack, who was silent for more than a minute, spoke up. "I told her that you are dating the featherhead."

"I'm not dating him Zack". I rolled my eyes. "I'm in a relationship with him. And there is a huge difference between dating and being in a relationship."

He almost opened his mouth to say something in response but quickly clamped his lips shut. By his expression I could tell, Zack wanted to retort at me but unfortunately he didn't want to get his ass kicked in front of his date. Instead he c \hose to remain silent, only glaring in my direction. I guess that counted as my victory over this argument before it even started. My lips twitched in a smug smile as I bid them goodbye and promised Aerith to meet her again. I was decided that I liked Aerith- such a nice girl. Finally my best friend had taken the best decision in his life.

* * *

"So, is this where we say goodnight?" He asked, pulling me close. We were standing in the passage of my apartment, drenching in the soft halo of the dull lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes." I almost whispered, lifting up my lips to meet his. My hand rested over his heart, feeling it beating faster beneath my sweating palms.

"Mm" He kissed me, tender and sweet. His lips brushed against mine as his hand came around my waist, crushing me against his chest and enveloping me in its warmth. And And I returned his caresses with equal passion, warm and passionate.

"The flower you gave me earlier," He said,"is beautiful. Just like you"

"Would you keep it, Seph?" I asked.

"In my heart." He replied, tracing the edge of my mouth and kissing me again, hard this time "Goodnight." He uttered.

"Goodnight Seph" I winked at him, "See you at work, General."

Back to my apartment, I took off my dress and took a shower, scrubbing off sweats and tending my bruised ribs. After slipping into my dear old Pyjamas as usual, I walked to the balcony with a coffee mug. I was never a fan of coffee but once again it was one of those aftereffect of falling in love with the great General.

And then I froze at the spot.

Ebony feathers were scattered all around the floor. I tip toes back, almost tripping on my own foot and my hot coffee spilled on my feet. I didn't care for the burning pain on my skin, the real pain of losing craved over my heart and slowly making it way to the very core of mine

_He has been here, he has been here. _My mind screamed.

I peered down the balcony. My eyes quickly scanned every roof of the nearby buildings, every furthest corner of the darkness. He was nowhere to be seen. Unconsciously, my hand rested over my heart, beating faster than ever.

_Gen..._

I whispered his name, hoping he would hear me. Someday, somewhere, he would hear me.

* * *

**_Thanks Vulthuryol for your great editing and beat reading. Many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going._**


	13. Chapter 12 : Love and Loss

**This chapter contains mature and adult theme such explicit love making. So, I have changed the rating.**

* * *

**Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; And common sufferings  
are far stronger links than common joys.  
Alphonse de Lamartine**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Love and Loss**

It had been months after the Midgar Attack since Genesis disappeared, vanished like a sinister smoke of fire, like he never existed. First, Sephiroth thought Genesis had finally understood the consequences of what his action could cause, but once again his old friend proved him wrong. Genesis had been sighted in Modeoheim. Sephiroth had already sent Zack and Tseng along with a small troop of Shinra soldiers to investigate. The Shinra troop was attacked on their way to Modeoheim by Genesis Copies and forced to crash-land after struck by anti-aircraft fire coming from the reactor. Two Shinra soldiers had died in that attack, but thankfully, both Zack and Tseng had made it out unscathed along few more Shinra Infantrymen.

Sephiroth placed the phone on the receiver and clutched his forehead with both his hands. Every time he had thought things would finally be normal, situations had always gone out of control. He dumped his paperwork into a file and shoved it inside drawer. Then shutting off his computer, he strode out of his room. He made his way to the training room where Maya was giving a demonstration to a fresh batch of third class SOLDIERs. He leaned against the door, watching her work.

"No," She snapped at a third class SOLDIER with an unspeakable command in her eyes. "Don't hold your sword like that. Secure your finger around the hilt. Yes. Good going."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle as memories of the days when he trained her returned to his mind. He used to be so hard on her, and yet she not only managed to survive, but also managed to surpass him.

"General, I haven't seen you come down here in a while," Maya greeted him, a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "How long you have been waiting?"

"Since you've been busy in training them," he smiled. "Sorry to intervene, but may I have a word with you?"

"Sure." She turned to the third class SOLDIERs. "Meet me tomorrow. Same time."

"Actually, your lessons have been cancelled for a week," Sephiroth quickly spoke up. "You all will be informed about your next training sessions."

As the third class SOLDIERs left the training room, Maya glared at him. "What was all that about?"

"We are leaving for Modeoheim," Sephiroth stated. "Zack and the others been attacked on their way to Modeoheim. They were shot down."

"Genesis," she breathed and the name still held the pain. "Are they alright?"

"Yes. They are," he replied, taking her hand in his own. "I know Zack is a proficient fighter, and Tseng is there too. But if things get out of control, they might need our assistance"

"Hmph." She let out a breath. "I will meet you then on the helipad."

* * *

They were forced to make an emergency landing outside Icicle Inn due to a snowstorm and bad weather. The sky was a grey like steel above them and the temperature continued to drop to a near unbearable degree. Sephiroth tightened his one arms around Maya as they trudged their way through the snowdrifts that had covered the cobblestone road to a local guest house in Icicle Inn. When they finally reached for the guest house in the village, their teeth chattered together and they felt they might have frozen to death if they stayed one more second outside.

Sephiroth took off his wet clothes and quickly changed into a plain trouser provided by the resort owner. Then he peered outside the glass window. The raging snowstorm hadn't shown any sign of stopping yet. Everything was milky white and deadened outside. He thanked his luck that they had made it to Icicle Inn before they froze to death. He had already kindled the fire in the fireplace and the room felt warm enough to drive out the knife-like cold. With a sigh, Sephiroth watched as Maya slunk away to enjoy a refreshingly hot bath. It had been long time since Maya had gone for a shower, and god knows how much time she would take.

_Gilrs!_ He sighed.

"I'm done with my shower." He was lost in his own thoughts when a soft voice purred against his back and gently lured him back to present. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, the soft, bare flesh sending subtle shivers through the swordsman and fiery passion through his body. "The bathroom is all yours now."

"You finally came back," he chuckled, ignoring the fact that his muscles were beginning to tense at the feel of Maya's tender flesh against his body. "And it took you long. I thought you must have fallen asleep during shower."

"No," she softly protested, and her lips brushed across his back, "I didn't. You act like an impatient baby." She teased him, and he inwardly groaned, fighting off the urge to do something he shouldn't. Her light weight, her hot breathing, the touch of her lips quickly sent a current down to his spine. Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, absorbing every movement of her rising and falling chest against his back while she tempted him. Then he caught her wrist gently and pulled her in front to him. She was wearing a men's shirt, one that was provided by the resort manger. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his emerald eyes betrayed him as they trailed down to the glorious sight. Drops of water were gliding gown from the black tips of her hair to her neck and vanishing inside her cleavage, making the soft skin glisten in a way he couldn't resist. Sephiroth felt a compelling urge to trace the drops of water with his lips and let his tongue disappear with the liquid.

"And you enjoy teasing me." He pinned her beneath him on the bed, gazing at her seductive form and the little gleam of mischief in her sultry eyes before he stroked her thigh and bent to kiss her. His lips moved downward as his fingers started working on unbuttoning the shirt.

"If teasing you can have such reward, then yes," she moaned against his lips, the sound sending a wave of pleasure through his body. "I enjoy teasing you."

Sephiroth watched her with heated eyes as she shed her clothes swiftly, each article revealing more of her enticing skin and serving to push him closer to insanity. Finally, she was lying beneath him in only her undergarments and her bronze skin reflected the mysterious halo casted by the flickering flame in the fireplace. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and her body tensed under him, out of fear or desire, he did not know. As if driven by a strong enchantment, he couldn't take his eyes of the girl in his arms, he emerald orbs soaking in her divine beauty.

Their eyes locked and he saw something, reflection of a deep feelings more than love, more than trust, and something that was only meant for him. He kissed her forehead and traced the kiss over the bridge of her nose.

"If you want me to stop, please say it now." he whispered, kissing her upper lip then lower and stared her in the eyes, needing her to see that he truly could not cease once he let his passion take over.

"I don't want you to stop," she begged, her voice breathy with need. Her arms locked around his neck as she returned his kiss with more passion. "I want this Seph, more than anything."

The kiss turned fierce as a passionate lust spread through them like a contagion. His hands found their courses of their own as he removed her undergarments, revealing her bare skin. His eyes travelled over the celestial beauty of her nakedness, beauty that he had always dreamed off. His pulse quickened as he discarded his own pants and tossed the clothes on floor.

He pressed his chest to hers, demanding softly, "Tell me you are mine…" he whispered against her lips as he kissed edge of her mouth, his heart thumping in his ears."Tell me you are mine forever, Maya…"

She clutched at his shoulders, whispering back. "I was always yours, I'm yours now and I will always be yours," Her hand moved about the curve of his back and rested over his hipbone as she pulled him closer and breather, "Ever and ever."

Lips curved into a satisfactory smile as he kissed hollow of her neck and lingered there. Her moans became louder as he trailed his kisses further down, ravaging her breasts with his talented tongue and making his way down to the depth of danger. She whimpered in pleasure as his kisses became harsher, nibbling and tasting her honey colour skin. Her eyes closed tightly as her fingers moved over his back, nails digging into his skin and scratching brutal patterns over it while she writhed in pleasure.

"Seph…" Maya panted, eyes squeezed shut as he pulled away from her chest and watched her lovingly. He had always lived in a facade within an artificial wall he once created around his mind and heart. But the moment she came into his life, she changed everything. She made him feel alive. She made him feel more himself. Above all, she made him feel loved. The wall started to crumble and he started to breath anew, to think anew. She was his deliverance, his blessing, and his core. She the only good thing left in his life. He would do anything for her, anything to be with her. Without her, he was nothing at all.

"What have you done to me Maya? I can't even think straight..." he whispered as his lips now moved between her legs, kissing the most sensitive part of her womanhood and bequeathing her inner thighs with small love bites as he revelled in her alluring scent and burning warmth. She gripped bed sheet, her toes curling as he tortured her with more tender kisses and sweet strokes of his tongue, growling low in his throat with every wayward moan that she emitted. Her whimper echoed through his ear as her back arched in pain that came in form of pleasure.

"Seph…" She groaned as his lips again made its way up to her upper body, more possessively assaulting every inch of her skin until she melted into his arms. His name on her lips sounded like utter bliss in this pure moment of ecstasy. He brought his face closer to her, and gazed down at her with hazy eyes and parted lips. She was panting from the torture he'd delivered her with his feather-light lips and prodding tongue. Her cheeks had taken the color of ruby during their delighting play. Her breath was erratic, matching his own. Her breasts was rising and falling in a beautiful manner, ramming against his iron solid chest. So many times they both had thought of this moment, so many times they had fantasized about each other. Now, it was the, time of their life, time of their own.

"I'm falling, Seph," Maya breathed, slight fear in her voice, though he understood that it was fear of losing him. "Please, don't let me hit the ground. Catch me, Sephiroth…"

"I will never let you fall." He kissed her, sighing as she wrapped her legs around his waist and knotted her fingers in his hair. He gripped her tightly, pulling her against his hard chest as sensual heat built between them, the friction mounting as he prepared to unite with his love. "I'll never let you fall."

Maya threw her head back and cried out the moment they two became one, and their souls merged with each other, and Sephiroth's heart soared at the feeling of completeness of both body and soul. Her slender arms came around him, nails eroding his flesh as she buried her face into his nape. His motion became harsh, merciless and relentless as she shuddered beneath him. Sephiroth captured Maya's lips once more when he could feel her cries grow louder and more urgent, and he too felt the encompassing pleasure and desire welling inside of him, growing to an agonizing high as they neared their release. He slammed harder still, and with a shout, Maya threw her head back and touched the stars, and Sephiroth followed her into the ecstasy.

Thoroughly exhausted, when he released her, she collapsed beneath him and he rolled to her side. He looked at the angel lying beside him, his heart comforted by the mere sight of the beauty and purity of his love. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile lingered on the corner of her lips. She nestled closer to his warmth as he stoked her hair.

"I love you Seph," she murmured between her ragged breaths.

"Love you too," he whispered back.

The lovers slept intertwined in an embrace, likes vines in the garden. They never once thought about tomorrow, or the day after that. All that matter to them was their moments together in each other's arms.

* * *

Morning came fast but the snow had finally stopped falling. The rays of the sun spilled though the window, illuminating the room in a shifting aura. Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl who slept entangled in his arms. She was lying face down to the bed. Her back was exposed as the blanket slipped down from her. He caressed his fingers idly over her smooth skin, up and down. She muffled at his touch and buried her face deep inside the pillow.

"Morning," Sephiorth smiled, trailing the kisses along her spine, deep and intricate, inhaling her floral scent.

"Mmm….morning." She yawned, slowly turning over.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mm" she cooed, slowly opening her eyes. Sephiroth looked down at her and saw the red marks he left from last night's love making adorning her skin; they were all over her, her neck, her chest, everywhere. The remnants of last night were still beautifying her mind as well as her body. He had conquered her after all.

"Snow has stopped falling," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. "Get dressed. We need to move to Modeoheim."

"I wonder why snow has stopped falling," she grumbled under her breath as she pushed aside the blanket and climbed down from the bed.

For next few minutes she moved around the room gracefully like a doe, picking up her her clothes and getting dressed. Amused, Sephiroth watched her hurried movement as he dressed himself. For a moment, he felt an outright craving to pull her into bed and make love again, but knowing the importance of the situation in Modeoheim, he quelled his urge.

Then Maya's phone rang, startling them both.

"Hey Zack," she said, picking up the phone. "We are on our way…"

Suddenly her face turned ashen, a dark shadow crossed her eyes and she dropped the phone. The phone hit the wooden floor and broke into pieces. She sank to her knees, burying his face into her palms. Her whole body trembled violently as a broken sob escaped her lips.

For a moment Sephiorth started but quickly he hurried beside her to her side. _What could have possibly happened? Why is crying? _His heart started hammering within his ribs in anticipation of a bad news, very very bad news.

"Shhh," He stoked her hair, pulling her closer. "Tell me what happened?"

Slowly she lifted her face, and tears welled from her bloodshot eyes.

"Seph…" She almost chocked on her tears. "Angeal…"

"What happened to Angeal?" Sephiroth asked, as his voice cracked on its surface.

She only shook her head in response.

Loss

Agony

Greif

Misery

_Every emotion was needle like, every prick scorched him. _

Angeal, he wasn't only a friend. He was a brother in arms, a comrade, and a constant companion in his good and bad days. He was the man Sephiroth always looked up with respect. Now he was gone too, forever, leaving behind memories to dwell upon.

_Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades._

An excruciating pain coiled in his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Distraught at the news, Sephiroth sat motionless.

And all he felt was numb, from within and without.

* * *

**_Thanks SirenMist for your great beat reading and brilliant input in this chapter. Thanks to Ritalyn for pointing out mistakes, Vulthuryol for your help. I know I keep bugging you guys all the time. And thanks to Many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going._**


	14. Chapter 13 : The Departure

**"Leave something for someone but dont leave someone for something."  
― Enid Blyton, _Five on a Hike Together_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Maya : The ****Departure**

Happiness was fleeting. Something that remained for one moment and in the next it was gone. And those moments were only left in the memories, sometimes happy and sometimes, sad. Yet, we never stopped living, breathing and hoping for the best.

And we dwell on the memories of those who were gone, leaving behind scars on those they loved.

_A scar so permanent…_

We were both standing on rooftop of the Shinra HQ. A grey and mourning sky opened above us. Tiny droplets of tears were kissing our skin softly, our first rain together in Midgar.

"You miss him badly, don't you?" I asked, leaning over the railing of the balcony, I looked downwards to the city beneath the iron sky.

Seph didn't respond; he was being stern and somber, while he looked straight ahead. Slowly he inched closer.

"I do," he whispered, a very low whisper that was supressed by the pattering sound of falling rain. "I remember our first time together in Wutai, fighting side by side. I remember the rain, the smell of the forest and the bonfire… we were so young back then, younger than you are now. There was even one time that I got badly drunk, for the first and last time, and Angeal was there to take care of me."

I sighed, a long mournful sigh. Slowly I took his hand in mine, but said nothing.

"Ray," He looked at me, a soft glint in those green eyes conveyed all the emotions he contained in his heart, and this time he was not even trying to conceal them. "I was thinking…"

"What?" I asked, anxiously.

He took a deep breath and let words flung out of his mouth. "I might abandon Shinra as well, depending on what happens next... Will you come with me?"

"Seph…" I whispered, dazed and shocked.

"I know you always wanted to be a SOLDIER," he shook his head. "I know it's selfish of me to ask you to come…"

"Hush," I buried my lips into his, kissing him softly stopping him from continuing his sentence. "I would," I said against his lips, breathing into him. "I would follow you anywhere, Seph. Let's disappear, just you and me."

He smiled and pulled away. "Things have changed, Ray. It would be…"

"General Sephiroth," A voice interrupted. We both turned around and found a young infantryman, a year or two younger than me. He was standing near the door that led the roof, while hiding under the shade to protect himself from rain. His head adorned by extremely spiked golden hairs that reminded me of Chocobos.

Sephiroth quirked his eyebrows, looking annoyed. "Yes cadet?"

"Err… Sir, you have been summoned by the President." The cadet spoke haltingly. He was not very tall, definitely not taller than Seph or Zack.

_President Shira was looking for Seph?_ I was not surprised though. After Lazard betrayed Shinra, President Shinra had taken over the entire control of the company in his own hand. Now we reported to him, and to no one else.

"Is he?" Seph brought out his phone from his coat pocket, and flipped it open, shielding it from rain with the other hand. "Three missed calls, one message. Strange, I didn't hear it ring." He quickly shoved it back into his packet and paused before calling my name, "Ray," pausing once more he looked at me before continuing. "Find Zack and ask him to meet me."

I nodded and watched him leave. I wanted to stay and enjoy the rain a little more. The way little droplets of rain spackled my face, soaked me into its cold touch. It was alleviating, a relief after the burring and polluted summer in Midgar.

"Miss Ray," when I heard a voice behind, I turned around and found the blond cadet still standing under the shed.

"Yes?" I asked. Hands inside my pocket, I leisurely walked under the shed.

"I have heard lots about you." He said shyly as he looked away from my face.

"You have?" I asked amused.

"You are an excellent swordsman." He said quietly, his eyes not daring to stare directly at me. But I didn't answer him. He continued to try, he was struggling a little as he began once more, by the end his eyes were fully set on me. "I was kind of wondering if you could teach me few moves for the coming test… Besides, Zack told me you were trained by the General himself."

I watched him amusingly. This boy had some spark in him. "You know Zack?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, assenting to me. "We met on our way to Modeoheim"

Now I remember who he was. He was the Nibelheim boy. "Cloud Strife," I smiled, outstretching my hand to shake his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You know me?" he said, shaking my hand, his expression appearing incredulous.

"Of course I do," I frowned. "Zack's my best friend. He never hides anything from me…. And I would love to assist you in training, Cloud." I started walking. "So, you wanna' be a SOLDIER?" I asked, him following close behind me.

"I have always dreamed to be one, Miss Ray, like the General." He said proudly, walking behind me. "But, sometimes he scares me. I hope I could survive."

I gave a short laugh at his words. "Oh, he used to give me creeps too, when I first arrived here a year ago. Back then, he made my life hell. Sixteen hours in the training room. Now, if I survived, then so will you."

"I hope that too Miss Ray. I will not give up on my dream." He said confidently. And I immediately liked his spirit; he was such courageous fellow that is for such a shy guy.

"You are a friend of Zack, so you are a friend of mine now. Call me Maya." I waved a hand dismissingly. "Miss Ray sounds too old. You see, I'm barely eighteen. Would you mind joining me in the training room?"

"Certainly," His Mako blue eyes glinted in the bright light cast by the shiny bulbs lines the celling of the passage.

At the beginning of our training Cloud was a rookie. Still he was quick learner and great swordsman. His moves and techniques were innovative and artful, something fresh for such a novice. Although he couldn't best me, his performance was impressive. I was just confident he would pass the test and made it to SOLDIER.

When we were in middle of our swordplay, the door to the training room suddenly swung open.

"Why on earth every time I'm in middle of my date, your creepy boyfriend summons me?" Zack barged in. He looked quite annoyed and his facial expression caused a giggle bubbling in my throat.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?" I said, reflecting Cloud's onslaught with my sword. "Can't you see I'm in middle of training?"

Then Zack noticed Cloud and waved. "Hey Cloud, having fun?"

"Sure, your best _friend_ is kicking my ass." Cloud replied, without taking his eyes off the fight.

"However," I raised a hand to stop the fight. "Now that we both are here, I think we better go and see what the urgency is all about. Cloud," I turned to blond infantryman, who seemed a little disappointed of being left out of our conversation, "Sorry, but if you excuse us…"

Cloud shrugged; an eloquent gesture that suggested he understood the importance of our privacy.

_Poor Boy! _

"Hey, Cloud," I called after him as he attempted to leave the room, "best of luck for the test."

That ensured a smile from him. "Thanks a lot." Cloud muttered and left.

"Shall we go, puppy? Or, shall I tug you by your collar?" My lips skewed at the corner in great amusement. It'd been long since I teased my old buddy.

"Whatever," Zack rolled his shoulders.

It was three of us the ones that were sitting there in the General's office.

This meeting, which had been called urgently by Sephiroth, was about the current situations in regional areas. Also in it we spoke of the monsters that were also reported to be seen in Midgar.

Zack was quiet today, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Sephiroth was, as usual, utterly solemn. And so I was there, leaning against Seph's worktable, my eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional Mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished," Sephiroth finished as he released a sigh and inclined his face upward. He stole a quick glace of me out the corner of his eyes and continued with a sepulchral tone. "The Company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter." He turned to Zack, "You and I that is."

"What about me?" I straightened myself up. _Has he forgotten that I'm still here?_ I cleared my throat. "Are you two planning on leaving me here?" I raised an eyebrow. A distinct mark of annoyance crossed my face.

"Sorry, Ray," Seph said. "Someone needs to take care of things in Midgar. There is no one the company can trust right now."

"He is right Maya," Zack looked at me apologetically, and turned to face the General. "You know... I thought you found something out about... that other matter."

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard. Also, they have reported a strange pod-like device in the area." Sephiroth informed. "It's probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim."

"You mean Lazard and Hollander?" I suggested.

"And don't forget our very own Mr. Loveless." Zack commented, clapping his hands together.

_Genesis..._

Again and again, every time I tried hard to forget him, he kept coming back in my mind. As a bitter-sweet memory that brought nothing but hollow pain.

_Ripples form on the water's surface,_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

_What have you done Gen? What have you done? _

"Ray, what's wrong?" Seph gently touched my shoulder, coaxing me back to the conversation.

"Huh?" I stared at him, dazed and confused but quickly I recovered. "Oh… nothing" I shook my head, swallowing back my own thoughts.

"When are we leaving?" Zack asked, crossing his arms.

"First, go to the SOLDIER floor. We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go." Seph said, distantly.

My face fell. A strange anxiety pricked my heart, drumming violently inside my ribs, as if something bad was going to happen. I wanted to stop them, I wanted to say, don't go, send someone else.

"By the way, where are we going?" Zack asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"To Nibelheim," Sephiroth replied, following a prolonged silence.

"Must you go?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. My eyes caught the lighting that flashed outside the window, piecing the raging night sky.

"I must. Besides," Seph kissed my shoulder, making his way down to my bare back. His arms came around my waist, pulling me closer. "It is my last assignment, Ray. After that, it will only be the two of us, a new life."

"Then, let me come with you, to Nebelheim." I pleaded, kissing him. "Ask Zack to stay in Midgar instead of me. I'm sure I'll be of more help there." My fingers trailed over the smooth surface of his chest, as I made the kiss harder, desperate more urgent.

"I can't do that." He shook his head. "I wish if the decision was mine to make. It's the company who decided to send me and Zack to Nebelheim."

I sighed in mournful despondency, lost into a prolong silence followed by his words.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked against my lips. "You are not acting like yourself lately."

"I don't know Seph," I breathed, my lips trembled as I tried to gain control on words. "I'm scared. It's like you are going away, far, far away. Don't leave me Seph."A pain started throbbing in my heart, blocking the air for me to breathe in.

He couldn't come up with something comforting to reply. He only stared at my blue eyes with his jade ones. Then slowly, softly he whispered, "Hush." He stroked my hair and cradled me in his arms, like a little baby. Gently, he laid me beneath him, kissing my nape. All I wanted was for him to kiss me until I broke into tiny pieces in his arm. A swift shiver ran down to my body as his predatory fingers navigated the twists and turns of my skin, the rising and the falling of my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere far Ray, and I not leaving you behind. It's just a regular site inspection." He lips moved against the hollow of my neck, torturing my flesh with his burning breath. "I can't imagine my life without you Ray, then how the hell I can leave you behind, is that what you are afraid of?" He rewarded my lips with a soft passionate kiss. "I love you, and I promise I will be back. I promise."

My heart sank as he uttered those words, corroding me from inside out. Every muscle of my body tensed, fear throbbed with a nightmarish anticipation I had of something that was going to go bad.

That night I lay awake in his arm. I lay awake listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. I kissed his warm lips hundredth times, my fingers threading his moonlit hair.

And I lay awake, secretly wishing the night to never pass, wishing for time to freeze around us.

That night was the last night before Nibelheim, he promised.

And my Sephiroth, my love, my enigmatic warrior, he never broke a promise.

* * *

**_Also, thank you Ritalyn for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to correct them. Thank you Sirenmist and Vulthuryol. Also many thanks to those fanfic friends who gave their precious time to read my story and encouraged me to keep going.  
_**


	15. Chapter 14 : Dirge of Three Souls

**First, I'm very very sorry for my long absence from Fanfic, as I was quite busy with my original fiction. Now I've returned. Thanks to Sirenmist for doing the beat for my chapter. You know, I love you. :) And 3 cheers to team Yuffs. Thanks to all my readers for their encouragement and thank you for the precious time you have given to my story.**

**Please R&R. I love you all.**

* * *

**"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." **  
**― Emily Brontë, ****_Wuthering Heights_**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Dirge of Three Souls**

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life... It makes no difference." With a disgusted look in his eyes and a slight hindrance in his usually controlled voice, he slapped off the apple from Genesis's hand. It hit the concrete floor and bounced several times before rolling to a stop. "You will rot," Sephiroth stated over his shoulder, as calm as the sea before an oncoming storm. He walked down the platform they were standing on, step by step, not stumbling, not even bothering to spare a last look to his old friend turned nemesis.

"I see. A perfect monster indeed," Genesis mocked his former ally, still standing on the stairs that led up to the platform where a gruesome looking fossil of a creature was being preserved inside a large glass tank, floating like an octopus. The same creature Genesis had claimed to be Sephiroth's mother.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from…"Genesis's enchanting voice drifted afar, and the general didn't hear the rest as he sauntered out of the reactor, his mind contorted, barely holding his sense together. The general might have acted as if he was not affected at all by Genesis's words, but somehow, somewhere deep inside him, he doubted his own identity and his own sanity.

_Sephiroth... You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project._

_Jenova... was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster._

On his way back to the Shinra Manson, the silver haired general strolled leisurely despite the smoldering pain that was slowly severing his last link with his preserving humanity. Every word Genesis spoke was drilling through his heart, chocking him, and robbing him of his breath.

Was he truly a creation of experiment?

Rotting thoughts embraced him in a poisonous mist, flooding his veins and arteries. Deceitful questions paralyzed his mind. He always knew he was different from others, different from any ordinary SOLDIER, but that thing inside the glass tank…that thing…_is truly his mother?_

"Sephiroth," Zack jogged after him, following him to the door of the Shinra Manson. "Don't trust Genesis…you know how that freak is. He's _jealous_," Zack stated.

After a prolonged silence, Sephiroth only whispered, "Leave me alone, Fair." He said nothing more, nothing less.

"Seph…"

"I said leave me alone," Sephiroth barked, eyes burning bright, feral rage flaring in the depth of them. Always so clam and collective, he never reacted in this outraged way before. He felt he was on the brink of losing his sanity.

Sephiroth slammed the door shut on Zack's shocked face, locking himself inside the manor. He set his Masamune against the wall, point-down, and slumped back into a chair, clutching his head with both his hands.

_Is it possible that he was truly spawned of the cells of this creature? An abomination, a perfect monster just like Genesis claimed?_

_Jenova projec_t…he needed to learn about Jenova project, the truth about his birth. That was what he feared—Truth.

* * *

The night was dark and stars were absent, hiding behind the grey clouds that hung lower than usual.

_Tonight it would rain, again,_ Maya thought, lying on her bed, eyes open as if slumber had abandoned her from last two days since Sephiroth was gone. As they had grown closer with time, their soul and body intertwined with each other, it became literally impossible to abide few days alone without him. Anxiously, she picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed his number again. Countless times she had tried calling him since the night before. But, a whole day had passed waiting for him to respond, but he never did.

"Ray…" She let out a relieving breath as she finally heard her beloved's voice on the other side of the line.

"Seph…" she whispered. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask, but she paused. There was a hitch in Sephiroth's voice that made her pause. "Seph…" she breathed again, knowing something must have gone terrible. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"If I were a monster, would you still love me?" he whispered on the other side of the line.

"What?! what are you saying?" She spoke haltingly, confused on what to say in reply to his strange question. "Why on Gaia's name you would be a monster?"

"Tell me, Ray, please answer my question," his voice shook. "If I were a monster, would you love me? If I were darkness, would you still embrace me?"

_He is in pain. _Her heart screamed and she wanted to take it away.

Something must have happened that caused him so much agony; breaking his iron heart and making him lose control over himself.

She badly wanted to run to him, to shake him, to take him in her arms and tell him everything would be fine. She wanted to whisper how much she loved him and that she didn't care who or what he was. If he be consumed by the darkness, she would be his light, if he was in torment, she would be his solace.

"Seph…" Her lips slowly formed his name, a mere whisper of words forming, full of tenderness and comfort, ultimately delivering her love, "I love you…I always did and I always will, despite anything. Please, tell me what happened?"

_Silence on the edge of rage, a silence that would even scare the dead._

"Seph…" she uttered his name again, tensed and freighted of the hush between them.

"Genesis came…" Sephiroth began in a low voice, stopping for a moment before continuing. "He said I was an experimented result, born under Project S. He implied that my mother Jenova is a monster, he referred her as an alien specimen. "He paused, and then, taking a shaky breath, he spoke up again, "what if it's the truth, what if I am a born monster, what if…" He trailed off. His painful voice penetrated her heart, sharply and severely cutting it out of her chest.

_Jenova? Project S? _The name sounded familiar. Something of those words clicked in her mind but what it was, she couldn't place her finger on it. Then a memory came to her, a memory that only Genesis and her shared.

_"They performed an experiment on me, when I was in my mother's womb. I was born under project G. They injected me with an alien cell called Jenova. They wanted to create a perfect monster, a perfect killing machine. But the experiment failed, and I was considered as the biggest failure. An abomination! They abandoned me upon my birth, gave me away to a wealthy landlord in Banora."_

She immediately recalled the name from a distant conversation between her and Genesis in Wutai.

_Have they done the same to Sephiroth? _She wondered, still her worry for his sanity clouded her thoughts

"Shhh…" she whispered in a soothing tone, a vain attempt as she tried to comfort him. "You are not a monster, you understand? You are perfectly human."

"Ray, I need you…"

He needed her, and so she would come. She would follow him anywhere, be it up above or down below, from heaven to depths of hell.

_She would follow him anywhere_.

"I'm coming Seph…"

And the line went dead.

The other side of the phone fell into a ferocious silence, a dreadful laconism that she could only hear the thunderous beating of her heart, rigorously thrashing against her ribcage.

Maya jerked upright on her bed, drops of sweat beading her forehead.

_Why Genesis? Why?_

_He had crossed his limit, _she gritted her teeth. She would never ever forgive him for what had he done, for how had he successfully planted the seed of doubt in Sephiroth's mind, for how had he lured Sephiroth into losing his sanity.

She knew she would search for him; she would follow him and find him. She would make him pay for what he did to Sephiroth.

But first she needed to find out about Jenova project.

And immediately she dialed Zack's number.

* * *

The siren wailed as she bolted out of the Shinra's top secret research lab, her fingers clutching a file titled Jenova project. She ran towards a glass window at the end of the corridor. On the other side of the window, a new life was awaiting She needed to get out as fast as she could. Tonight she broke though the high security just to steal the data files of the Jenova Project. She risked everything without caring for her life, a risk worth taking. If she got caught, she would either be punished severely or executed for treason.

And she knew it very well, yet she broke the rule_, just for him._

She needed to reach him before he did something wrong, she had to. During that last conversation she had with Zack over phone, he told her that Sephiroth had locked himself inside the basement of Shinra manor. There was no knowledge of what he was doing but one could guess that he was not sleeping, not eating, and rummaging through the files that contained information of Jenova Project

And the thought frightened her to the core.

It was a lie.

The Jenova project was a lie.

Everything that was driving Sephiroth into the umbrage madness was all a lie.

She needed to inform him about the true identity of his mother. It was undeniably true that he was subjected to a cruel experiments when he was in his mother's womb, but it was also true that Jenova was not his mother. His mother was a woman named Lucrecia Crescent, and his father was no one but the walking disaster himself, the mad scientist Hojo. The man that didn't even think twice before performing an experiments on his own son.

Maya her hood over her head, and shielded her eyes at the crook of her arm as she crashed through the glass window and rolled hard on the ground. She almost screamed as the shards of broken glass scorched her skin, bleeding and sending her into an utter agony. Still running by pure adrenaline she heard people chasing behind her, any thought of the pain completely forgotten.

She heard voices behind her, footsteps running and sounds of gunfire.

They were chasing after her.

But she couldn't stop now.

If she did, she would lose everything—her love.

And so she ran, riving the dark of the night, she only ran.

The whole village was burning, the sky reflecting the angry color of the fire. Flames like a hissing serpent swallowed the small hamlet in a ravenous hunger for life.

Maya stood before smoldering Nibelheim. With blood shot eyes from lack of sleep she gaped speechlessly at the horrific view before her eyes. Clutching the file in one hand, she dashed through the entrance. The smell of smoke intensified, soared over the myriad screams of running people. Savage heat licked her skin as she painstakingly looked around in search for Sephiroth.

She stumbled over lying bodies, charred and battered and dead. Varying degrees of screams pierced her eardrums, cries so violent that they might scour a soul out of a body. Someone rushed past her, shoving her aside. She spun around and grabbed hold of the running man.

"What happened here?" she asked in a terrified voice.

The man stared at her, wide eyed, disbelievingly. "You don't know?"

Maya shook head as she failed to assemble the idea of what might have happened.

"The Shinra general, that homicidal …" he stammered, "psychopath has gone crazy," the man fumed in rage. "He burned down the entire village, slaughtering most of the townsfolk in the process."

"Impossible,"her breath caught in her throat, her lunges began to burn. She stammered at the possibility of the truth, "He…he would never do so, he would never kill the innocents."

"He fucking did so," the man yelled. "If you don't believe me, then look around yourself. Can't you see the village burning or are you deaf to the cries of men, women, and children?"

"No…" Her voice stifled a cry. Her mind wanted to believe the evidence, but her heart still refused the reality, her blind love and trust denied seeing the truth.

"Where is he?" Maya asked.

"He was last seen walkin towards the Mako reactor," the man replied, "Another SOLDIER ran after him to stop him"

"That must have been Zack…"she whispered to herself. If Sephiroth truly had gone mad, lost in the endless maze of insanity, she'd better stop him.

"Where's the Mako Reactor?" she demanded, "He needs to be stop."

"Near Mt. Nibel. Hey wait," The man clutched her hand. "You want to stop him? You have a death wish? Hey you…wait."

Before the man could stop her, she had already wrenched away from his gasp. Stumbling forward on her feet, she ran towards Mt. Nibel.

* * *

"Stop!" she screamed. Her eyes widened in horror as she witnessed the terror Sephiroth has caused. His Massamune was protruding through Cloud's chest, and his other hand was clutching the severed head of a woman looking creature which apparently appeared to be humanoid. Her voice seemed to coax his attention to her, as he stared at her. His eyes were wild and pained and utterly unknowing.

"Seph… don't…" She breathed. "Don't do this… you are not a monster. You are better than this. Please, come back. Please! Let Cloud go!" She begged, her voice starting out strong but weakened by the end. "You are killing him."

His eyes softened a bit, but he didn't lower his sword. Impaled upon his blade, Clould managed to spoke haltingly, "Go away Maya… he is not your Sephiroth anymore. The man you love is gone." He said in between grunts of pain.

"No…"She shook her head, taking a step forward. Her eyes locked in the direction of the insane Shinra General. "Seph…please look at me. I know you are somewhere there…please"

"No…" She shook her head, taking a step forward. She eyes locked in the direction of the insane Shinra General. "Seph… please look at me. I know you are somewhere there… please…"

_"Don't look at her… she is an obstacle in your way. She is a mere human__." _A voice commanded in his mind, rupturing every neurons of his brain that wanted to listen to the girl standing before him.

"Fight it Seph. Fight back to whatever is controlling you," she was still screaming. But taking advantage of Sephiroth's momentary confusion and unsteadiness, Cloud lifted him using the Massamune as a lever, and threw him away with all the strength he could muster.

"No!" Maya screamed as Sephiroth cashed a platform higher. A severally injured Cloud was thrown back on the ground; blood spilled down from his gaping wound where Massamume had perforated him. She dropped the file on the ground and attempted to climb up to the platform where Sephiorth landed.

Then she heard a gun being fired, something hit her shoulder, a sharp pain permeating through her flesh, weakening her limbs. Her hood had dropped as she threw her head back. She felt a stickiness of warm liquid was tickling down to her back.

She gritted her teeth and looked back to the horde of Shinra SOLDIERs and Turks, each with their guns pointing at her, and she knew they wouldn't stop until they brought her down to her end.

Yet, she was not ready to give up.

Another shot rang out within fraction of seconds.

And this time pain punctured her right arm.

She muffled a sob, and what came out of her voice was utter agony. Darkness crawled before her blurring eyes, hands slipped from the iron bar she was holding.

"Ray…" Sephiroth finally whispered her name. I seemed, for a moment, as if he was remembering her from their distant memories, but then he disappeared into regress. "Mother...come to the promised land with me." She heard him saying.

She swallowed her pain; her body hurt, her muscles ached, still she conjured up all her strength and gripped the ladder.

Then there was an explosion in the reactor, and the platform above her came crashing down, knocking her to the ground below. She hit the concrete floor violently, every bone of her body screaming in protest.

"Seph…" She cried out as she watched Sephiroth jumping into the life stream lifestream, lost into a dark oblivion from where no one had ever come back.

She wanted to let loose a cry.

She wanted to follow him into the nothingness.

But the pain dissected her, the pain of losing everything in her life, tearing her soul from her body.

And she lost her consciousness, spiraling down into a deep abyss of tranquility and utter chaos, where she was left all alone.

* * *

The fire had died, leaving skeletons of the burned houses and many charred bodies lying around. The air grew dense with the mourning of people who lost their loved ones.

Panicked and paranoid, he looked around everywhere in search of a certain raven haired girl. In his wildest dream, he never thought she would be here.

"Have you seen a girl with Mako Blue eyes and dark hair?" he asked every one passing by. "Have you?"

No one seemed to answer him, as they were busy grieving for their relatives, friends and families.

He stood helplessly, a fiery pain and outright guilt scorching his heart.

He never wanted this. He never wanted any of it to happen.

Yet, he was responsible. He was the one who insinuated the doubt on his former friend's mind.

All he wanted was to be cured, to be normal again. And in his own selfish purpose, he dragged those he loved and destroyed every dear thing he wanted to possess.

"Are you looking for the girl who ran after the mad general last night?" A man asked. Genesis turned around, eyes full of terror. He gripped the man's wounded arms. "She ran after the general?" He asked, "Can you tell me where is she now?"

"Dead," the man replied.

"Dead…" Genesis mumbled. "Dead…" he murmured again, as if his own two ears had deceived him. Both his hands dropped at his sides. "She can't be… you are lying!" he screamed.

"Believe what you want." The man stepped away. "She was shot down by the SHOLDIERs."

I have witnessed that myself when I ran after her. Poor girl…" The man exclaimed in apologetic voice. "I wanted to stop her. May the Goddess bless her soul..." the rest of the man's voice didn't reach him, as if it was coming from a distance.

At that Genesis dropped on to his knees, seeing nothing, feeling nothing.

Only numb.

* * *

**AN : Okay, that was it, but there are more chapters to follow, and I promise you this is not the end.**

**Again, thank you for reading the chapter. It was written in a but hurry but I hope you've enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
